El tiempo no es un obstáculo para nuestro amor
by Kahiko-san
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son prometidos jóvenes que viven en una época en donde la guerra había estallado destrozando los corazones de las personas. Un día, Naruto tuvo que ir al campo de la batalla para entregar una información importante donde lamentablemente murió; Hinata quedó destrozada...Pero después de 10 años sigue con la esperanza de que esta vivo ¿Será posible?
1. Una mala noticia

¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Estoy muy contenta con este nuevo proyecto que empiezo =3. ¿Saben? Por un largo plazo de tiempo mi inspiración se escapó de mi mente de forma sigilosa y talvez aprovechó y se fue a dar un paseo por ahí porque no se me ocurría nada ¡Absolutamente nada! estaba demasiado estresada porque escribir se ha vuelto mi segunda pasión más grande después del dibujo, claro está. Además el pasar unos meses en una casa donde en realidad no puedes hacer nada, es frustrante; por eso mi necesidad era bastante urgente.

De repente mi mente hizo un 'Click' como indicándome que mi inspiración había vuelto de su largo descanso ¡y claro! Una gran idea se formó en mi mente, entonces dije emocionada: ¡Será bueno para un Fic NaruHina! Después, como parte de un milagro ya que suelo dejar las cosas para después; escribí 7 capítulos en sólo 4 días y después lo terminé del todo ¡Buenas noticias! Porque al tenerlo listo significa que podré actualizar todos los sábados sin falta n.ñ''

Es el Fic más largo que he escrito y también está ambientado en un universo alterno ¡Así que disfrútenlo!.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto, Hinata y los demás personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Sólo la trama de la historia me pertenece; lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, sólo lo hago por entretenimiento.

-A- cuando los personajes hablan.

''A'' cuando los personajes piensan.

(A) Intervención de la autora.

Ni más ni menos aquí empieza la historia.

* * *

**-Una mala noticia- **

La guerra había estallado no hacía más de una semana. Las grandes oposiciones entre los dos países lejanos había provocado la respuesta más indecente para encontrar una pronta solución que al parecer no estaba al alcance.

Mientras que ambos gobiernos discutían en un ambiente lleno de ambición, las personas que lejos de tener la culpa de las mentes imperfectas de los políticos sufrían pérdidas dolorosas y un triste sufrimiento. Sin duda se había formado un ambiente árido con un futuro gris.

A pesar de que en ese lugar no había empezado el doloroso calvario, las personas ya temblaban de terror al pensar en un futuro incierto con una débil luz que se extingue de a poco.

-¡30.000 muertos! Esto es terrible; si tantas personas han muertos en una semana, no quiero pensar cuantas más morirán en un mes- comentó Sakura hija de doctores exitosos y novia del hijo del comandante del ejército nacional.

-Mejor no sigamos viendo más el noticiero- propuso Sasuke apagando la televisión. ÉL es una persona bastante seria y aunque pareciera una roca sin sentimientos, Sakura sabía muy bien que existía amor en su corazón, no por nada era su novia.

-El teme tiene razón, es mejor no ver más sufrimiento… Lo mejor es pensar en que las cosas mejorarán- dijo su mejor amigo con voz afligida. Es conocido por ser una persona muy energética.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a sus amigos que estaban frente a él en los otros sillones pertenecientes al sofá.

-Esto no puede pasar a mayor- dijo casi en un susurro la chica más tranquila y callada del grupo, ella es la hija de un importante empresario de la ciudad, además es la prometida del hijo de otro empresario importante, y en efecto estaba en el sofá recostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él.

Los cuatro se conocían desde la infancia, pasaron gratos y difíciles momentos juntos. Sus mayores preocupaciones eran como: qué clase de juego jugar o cómo encontrar maneras de divertirse pues en esa edad no pensaban en nada más. A medida que fueron creciendo y sus mentes desarrollándose a la par, sus fijaciones empezaron a tener pequeños cambios, a pesar de que no habían dejado de lado los juegos, si habían empezado a pensar distinto, además cada vez empezaban a sentir cosas que para esa edad eran en verdad desconocidas; ya no veían a ciertas personas como compañeros de juegos sino que empezaron a sentir cierta atracción hacia ellos.

Ese fue el caso de Sakura, a sus 10 años empezó a sentir un deseo y cierto amor por el Uchiha, llegando al extremo de empezarlo a acosar. Lo empezó a tratar de forma diferente, mientras maltrataba a Naruto por cualquier estupidez que hacía al Uchiha lo trataba con cierto respeto. Él notó este tipo de cambios en ella y tenía que admitirlo a él le gustaba en cierta forma estar a su lado, aunque no lo demostrara le empezó a gustar. Tanto fue la demora en reconocer esto que hacía apenas 6 meses que había formalizado su relación.

La historia de los otros dos chicos, en cambio, fue distinta. Cuando eran niños se consideraban muy buenos amigos, de hecho; los mejores amigos. En ese tiempo no le daban importancia al hecho de estar comprometidos, porque sí, sus padres los habían comprometido desde muy temprana edad, es bastante erróneo comprometer niños, porque se corre con el gran peligro de que al crecer no sintieran atracción y por ende tampoco amor, lo que sólo dejaría como resultado un sufrimiento reprimido; Minato y Hiashi corrieron con esa incertidumbre confiados de que ese no iba a ser el caso y como una gran coincidencia, suerte, casualidad u obra del destino ese no fue el caso de los niños, pues a medida que fueron creciendo se fueron enamorando hasta niveles que dejaría asustado a cualquiera, incluso sus padres no se explican aquello, en definitiva habían corrido con suerte de haber unido a la pareja destinada para estar junta.

-Chicos ¿Piensan pasar la noche aquí?- preguntó Sakura al ver la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía justo al frente.

-No Sakura-chan. Mi mamá va a preparar fideos y no quiere que Hina-chan y yo nos lo perdamos. De hecho ya nos íbamos a ir- Le respondió a Sakura calmadamente parado ofreciéndole la mano a su prometida para que se parara, así lo hizo ella encantada.

-Mañana los visitaremos de nuevo ¡Adiós!- agregó Hinata.

Caminaron hasta la entrada cogidos de la mano escuchando a lo lejos a sus amigos despedirse, bueno sólo a Sakura, porque Sasuke tenía la costumbre de despedirse con señas.

-Está bien ¡Cuídense!- fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar.

La noche estaba realmente fría, parecía que estuviesen en el extremo del planeta donde el frío reinaba de forma implacable. Iban abrazados para darse calor mutuamente, porque ni con los abrigos que llevaban puestos podían escaparse del cruel frío. Podían ir calmados pero en realidad estaban demasiado angustiados por la suerte que corría su país.

-A pesar de que la noche está despejada, se puede sentir un frío punzante- Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto que le había acabado de hablar, suspiró mirando al cielo.

-Puede que la luna llena sea la culpable- respondió aún con la mirada en el firmamento, el chico llevó su mirada al mismo lugar que ella.

-Sí…- afirmó deteniéndose sorpresivamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver que no se movía de su lugar y no dejaba de ver hacia el cielo.

-No, sólo que estoy recordando algo; dicen que cuando hay un eclipse de luna las mujeres embarazadas no pueden salir a la calle- la chica no entendió a qué venía ese comentario.

-Eso dicen-

-Entonces no puedes estar afuera ¡Porque justamente hay un eclipse de luna!- dijo con voz divertida, ella en cambio se sorprendió y no exactamente por lo del eclipse.

-¡Y..Yo no estoy embarazada!- exclamó abochornada. No podía estar embarazada ¿O sí?.

-¿Cómo no? Mira no más como tienes la panza- siguió con su juego, al decirle eso llevó su mano al vientre de la chica provocándole cosquillas.

-Na..Naruto-kun ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?- le preguntó algo nerviosa con incertidumbre de por medio. Ella que recordaba ellos siempre usaba protección.

-Era broma- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, le cogió la mano para seguir caminando, rato después suspiró –Pero lo del eclipse de luna es totalmente cierto- cuando lo escuchó, quiso detallar bien la luna, pero un árbol estaba tapando el astro.

-No la veo- le dijo al chico, de inmediato sonrió. Se arrodillo en el piso asustando a la chica.

-Súbete- le indicó que subiera a sus hombros, ella algo insegura lo hizo.

Naruto se paró con ella en sus hombros, ella miró de nuevo al cielo y pudo al fin ver la luna, extasiándose por lo linda que estaba, tenía un tono rojizo, le hizo pensar en Marte. La contempló por varios minutos, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Ya la vi.. Si quieres me bajas ya- le dijo a Naruto. No quería que él se cansara con su peso.

-¿Cuál es el afán?¡No pesas nada! te bajaré cuando lleguemos, además así me calientas la cabeza- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, ella se sonrojó un poco sonriendo también.

-Como gustes-

Mientras en casa… 

-Amor ¿No crees qué se están demorando mucho?- preguntó algo angustiado una bella mujer de cabello largo y rojo como la sangre y ojos saltones y expresivos.

-No te preocupes, de seguro se entretuvieron en algo, ya sabes cómo es Naruto- le tranquilizó su calmado esposo.

Kushina suspiró, luego se sentó a su lado para quitarle el libro que él leía tranquilamente, esto lo hizo para poder recostarse en su pecho.

-Ojalá no se demoren mucho, no vayan a ser que se queden en la playa toda la noche como la otra vez- susurró ella cerrando los ojos. Minato sonrió y le empezó a sobar el cabello de su esposa que tanto le gustaba.

Esa paz en la que se había sumido la pareja fue rota abruptamente al escuchar a dos personas entrar.

-¡Mamá, papá estamos en casa!- les avisó Naruto cerrando la puerta de la casa, se quitó su abrigo y recibió el de Hinata para colgarlos.

-¡Jovencito no vuelvas a estar en la calle a estas horas y más si andas al lado de Hinata-chan!- le regañó Kushina algo enojada por la ''irresponsabilidad'' de su hijo.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon a la vez el par de adolescentes, la mujer se relajó y suspiró, tampoco era para tanto.

-La comida de ustedes está en la comedor, aún están calientes; corrieron con la suerte de que hace poco la terminé de hacer- les dijo, ellos asintieron.

Fueron al comedor, dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer lentamente, hablaban de alguna cosa cada determinado tiempo, para no hacer del momento algo tan monótono. Kushina los observaba desde la entrada para subir las escaleras, esperando a que pasara Minato por allí para llamarlo, cuando lo vio pasar cerca de ella le llamó, él paró y enseguida fue donde su esposa.

-Ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes una reunión muy temprano por la mañana- Él le cogió la mano.

-Tienes razón mi cielo- le respondió dándole un corto beso que no pasó desapercibido por los jóvenes, que al instante empezaron a reír por lo bajito.

-Claro ''Van a ir a dormir''- comentó Naruto con sarcasmo sonriendo, Kushina se sonrojó y Minato miró a otro lado algo apenado por el comentario de su hijo.

-Ejem, buenas noches chicos- dijo Kushina en un bostezo.

-Y ''no se acuesten muy tarde''- esta vez habló Minato empleando el mismo sarcasmo que Naruto, sonrió al ver que había provocado que Naruto se atragantara con la comida, empezó a reír por lo bajo, empezando a subir las escaleras junto a Kushina.

-Siempre hace lo mismo- comentó Naruto por lo bajo, su padre siempre le lograba ganar cuando él le molestaba, miró a Hinata y le pareció gracioso verla en ese estado, estaba sonrojada jugando con los palitos.

Naruto y Hinata habían terminado la cena. Hinata lavó los platos y luego al terminar apagó la luz de la cocina y sin decir nada los dos subieron las escalas y entraron al dormitorio. Cuando llegaron la chica pensó en irse al baño para colocarse la pijama, ignorando lo que decía Naruto de que 'era lo mismo que lo hiciese ahí' ella lo conocía muy bien, así empezaba con su ''embrujo'' él bufo al no lograr su cometido, aprovechó su ausencia para cambiarse también. 10 minutos después ya estaban encima de la cama enrollados en las cobijas. Hinata sacó el libro que llevaba meses leyendo para terminarlo de leer, sólo le faltaba un capítulo. Naruto por su parte la miraba pensativo.

-Que bueno llegar a la edad de tus padres con el mismo amor que sentimos ahora- dijo Hinata cerrando el libro para mirar fijamente al rubio que la abrazaba en ese momento.

-Créeme que será así- le respondió llevándola contra su pecho, Hinata agradeció aquello, pues tenía bastante frío.

-Sí, de eso..no.. hay duda..- susurró Hinata adormecida, cerrando los ojos de a poco, lentamente se fue quedando dormida, el chico sonrió.

-Se durmió, lástima porque yo no tengo nada de sueño- susurró cerrando los ojos, talvez sería otro día u otra noche.

El ejército americano, más concretamente estadounidense no quería dar tregua al gobierno Japonés. Toda la noche arremetieron contra las ciudades más concurridas y principales del país. Incluyendo su gran capital; Tokio. Con cada segundo que pasaba más se agregaban a la lista de muertos y la mayoría clasificados como N.N, tanta era la destrucción que las familias no se arriesgaban e ir a buscar los cuerpos de sus familiares y amigos.

El ejército Japonés, por su parte, estaba en notoria desventaja. Muchos soldados habían sido dados de baja, reduciendo cada vez el grupo de personas que se disponía a proteger su país. El problema residía en que les faltaba información clave para desmantelar a los enemigos. La información que necesitaban estaba ahora en manos del comandante, pero este no se encontraba en el lugar donde se necesitaba en verdad aquella información.

Tras pensarlo mucho el comandante llegó a la conclusión de que debían conseguir a alguien que fuese el encargado de llevarle la información al general, estaba claro como el agua que las personas destinadas para aquel trabajo corrían con el gran peligro de quedar envueltos en el corazón de la batalla perdiendo así sus vidas. ¿Quién o quiénes serían los desafortunados?.

-¿_Entonces ya escogió a las personas que va a enviar?-_ preguntó el general esa mañana desde el campamento base, muy lejos de Konoha.

-Sí, le enviaré a mi hijo y a su mejor amigo. Hablamos después general- le contestó el comandante algo preocupado por la difícil decisión que había tomado.

Los chicos indiferentes de lo que les deparaba el futuro se divertían como nunca. Hablaban sobre trivialidades mientras jugaban una partida de Póker.

-Gané- dijo con su habitual tono de voz serio, Naruto se exaltó de inmediato.

-Trampa..¡Hiciste trampa!¿Por qué siempre ganas?- preguntó alterado.

-Porque yo sé jugar y no finjo saberlo- le respondió tranquilamente, a Naruto le fastidió eso de sobre manera.

-Pues vamos a ver si después de golpearte sigues ganando- le amenazó el rubio parado mirándolo de frente, Hinata lo paró antes de que empezara a pelear de nuevo con Sasuke.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun, sólo es un juego- le trató de calmar, el chico suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

-Está bien ¡Otra ronda!- dijo Naruto, Sasuke bufó y empezó a revolver las cartas. ''Está vez voy a ganar yo'' pensó minuciosamente sacando un as que tenía escondida bajo la manga de su chamarra. Era evidente que el que estaba haciendo trampa era él.

Un rato después…

-Volví a ganar- dijo Sasuke aburrido de aquello, el rubio se volvió a parar desesperado ¡Ni haciendo trampa le ganaba, tenía que ser una broma!.

-¡No otra vez!- iba a empezar a reprochar de nuevo, pero fue callado al instante de la forma menos saludable.

-¡Ya idiota! Acepta que nunca le ganarás- le grito Sakura con el puño aún en el aire, el pobre de Naruto se hallaba en el piso semi-inconsciente con un chichón palpitante en su cabeza. Hinata se asustó por aquello.

-No era necesario que lo golpearas- le dijo Hinata a Sakura.

-No tenía opción.

No muy lejos del lugar donde los chicos se encontraban pasando un rato de descanso, el hermano mayor de Sasuke los miraba con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos. Él había sido el elegido para decirles a los chicos lo que tenían que hacer. En verdad no quería dañarles su felicidad y mucho menos el día, pero era algo inevitable. Su preocupación al enterarse de la decisión de su padre fue tal, que le pidió que le dejara ir a él en vez de ellos, lógicamente no lo logró convencer.

Respiró hondo y se fue al lugar del pequeño parque donde estaban instalados los chicos.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Itachi seriamente.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y centraron toda su atención en la persona que había acabado de llegar y que tenían justo al frente. Se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Itachi; era raro verlo por ahí, ya que él siempre se mantenía de viaje en ciudades lejanas junto a su mejor amigo Shisui.

-¿Itachi qué haces aquí?- se apresuró a preguntar su hermano menor.

-Vengo a darles una información- habló de forma directa.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Naruto reincorporado.

-Como ustedes bien saben, nuestro ejército ha perdido bastante la ventaja en la batalla y hace poco, por suerte, descubrieron información vital para acabar con esta guerra- Les explicó brevemente de que se trataba el asunto.

-Ajá- afirmó Sakura.

-Entonces mi padre escogió dos personas que serían las encargadas de llevar la información, a pesar de que es una misión bastante peligrosa, escogió a las personas menos esperadas- lo que escuchaban no les estaba gustando para nada – Y esa personas son: Sasuke y Naruto.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco; ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué ellos? Se preguntaban sin poder entender, es que era algo realmente inesperado. Tendrían que arriesgar su vida ¿No eran muy jóvenes para eso? Las chicas estaban sintiendo una pérdida en cantidad, más que todo Hinata; no querían eso ¡No querían perderlos!.

-¿Qué? No puede ser posible- dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Sasuke ocultando el miedo que se le había empezado a formar.

-Hoy mismo, es más vayan y organicen sus maletas de una vez- dijo Itachi un poco mal.

-No ¡No quiero que vayas!- exclamó Hinata abrazando a Naruto desolada, este hizo una mueca de tristeza levantándose del pasto.

-Lo siento, pero si son órdenes de alguien tan importante, creo que no puedo desobedecerle.

-Vamos- indicó Sasuke.

El resto de camino se la pasaron en silencio, no tenían ganas de hablar el ánimo no les daba para tal lujo. En determinado lugar del camino las parejas se separaron; Naruto se despidió de Sakura y Sasuke de Hinata, luego amargamente siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la casa abrumados. Subieron a su cuarto y empezaron a empacar todo lo que necesitaba para pasar el tiempo necesario en ese lugar. Lo último que empacó fue una foto de la chica. Estaba listo para irse, pero no lo estaba para alejarse de Hinata, bueno había que pensar de forma positiva no sería por mucho tiempo.

Hinata aprovechó ese momento de soledad para abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes ya verás como vuelvo en menos de lo que piensas sano y salvo- la chica no estaba segura de lo que él decía, presentía algo realmente malo, muy malo.

-Naruto-kun- susurró sin ánimos de soltarlo, pero debía hacerlo pues los hermanos Uchiha habían acabado de llegar.

-Cuídate bastante y no salgas a la calle a altas horas de la noche, no quiero que te pase algo mientras estoy lejos- le susurró al oído y luego le cogió la cara con suavidad para darle un beso que se prolongó por buen rato, tenía que llevarse el recuerdo de esa sensación ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estaría lejos.

Se separaron y Hinata trató de sonreír.

-Cuando llegues por favor llámame ¡Ten mucho cuidado!- su voz sonó afligida, odiaba tanto la decisión del padre de Sasuke.

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke. Naruto le dio otro corto beso a la chica y luego con el dolor de su alma se empezó a alejar.

-Te prometo que no moriré ¡Y yo no rompo mis promesas!- le prometió a lo lejos. Con eso intentó tranquilizarla, no sabía si lo que le dijo fue algo correcto, porque el mantenerse con vida era una promesa insegura, porque era algo que no podía evitar y mucho menos adivinar.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron por meses. No estaba del todo asustada, porque parecía que los chicos se encontraban por el momento bien.

Naruto la llamaba lo más seguido que podía, le comentaba lo mucho que la extrañaba y que si no fuera por la compañía de Sasuke ya se hubiese enloquecido, porque aquel lugar sólo presagiaba dolor y muerte. Aún no podían volver, hasta que no se calmara el conflicto era peligroso salir, si se mantenían en el lugar en el que estaban, estarían más seguros.

Aquella noche fría de febrero, las chicas compartían un momento de compañía. Hinata bebió un poco el té humeante que tenía en las manos, Sakura comía un dulce para mantenerse activa.

-No sé tú, pero me hacen falta esos dos y también escuchar sus típicos conflictos- comentó la peli-rosa masticando el chicle sin ganas.

Hinata dejó la taza de té, ahora vacía encima el nochero y se metió dentro de las cobijas para estar a la par de Sakura, cerró los ojos.

-A mi me hace falta todo de ellos y más que todo los abrazos y besos de Naruto-kun, extraño tanto su calor corporal- susurró abrazándose por debajo de las cobijas.

Sakura se volteó al lado contrario que Hinata y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño que no había vuelto a tener en meses.

-Lo único bueno de esto es que el ejército está tomando ventaja.

-Sí, lo único- se le notaba el ánimo por el piso, la incertidumbre estaba consumiendo a Hinata.

No hubo más días como ese donde ellas compartían sus penas, el tiempo no les permitió volverlo a hacer. Hinata estaba ocupada la mayor parte del día en la oficina de su padre ayudándole con todo lo que más podía, tenía que encontrar la manera de distraerse porque la ausencia de Naruto era bastante evidente y su corazón no lo soportaba, deseaba ser más fuerte.

-Adiós papá- se despidió la chica de su progenitor cogiendo el bolso que estaba encima el escritorio.

-Adiós- respondió Hiashi seriamente

Tenía que ir a almorzar antes de que se le olvidara, aunque fueran las 2 de la tarde no le importaba.

Salió de la oficina con prisa, le tomó varios segundos bajar por el ascensor y llegar a la salida de aquel importante edificio. El ambiente que traía la ciudad era desolador; no se veían muchos transeúntes y la mayoría de tiendas y locales estaban cerrados, producto, quizá, por el miedo que tenían los habitantes de que la guerra llegara a esa ciudad y les cayera justo encima, estarían talvez fuera del país. Hinata por su lado, estaba atenta al igual que sus amigos y familiares a la posible catástrofe; si se enteraban que la ciudad iba a ser atacada todos se irían de inmediato, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Tenía algo de calor. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo sin nubes cerca, lo que quería decir que estaba libre de calentar todo el lugar. Fue a una heladería que de milagro había abierta, pidió un helado de vainilla que tuvo en sus manos 5 minutos después; le pagó a la vendedora, agradeció y retomó el camino a casa.

''¿Cómo se encontrará Naruto-kun?'' pensó un poco preocupada. Hacía una semana completa que no había recibido ni una sola llamada por parte de él, motivo suficiente para angustiarse.

Como si lo hubiese llamado telepáticamente su celular empezó a sonar, metió su mano con prisa en el bolso para buscar el condenado aparato que no quería aparecer. Al tenerlo en su mano se le empezó a resbalar casi dejándolo caer al piso, menos mal evito eso.

-Hola- habló no muy segura de quién la había llamado, pues el número era totalmente desconocido.

-_Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás?- _Era claro que se trataba de Naruto. Una sonrisa instantánea apareció en su rostro.

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú?- su voz sonó emocionada.

_-¡Más que bien! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tengo buenas noticias!._

-¿Acaso vienes estos días?- preguntó rogando por qué fuera eso.

-_¡Sí! y no estos días, sino mañana; así que la espera terminó ¡Genial!-_La chica pudo sentir en su voz que tanto él como ella estaban felices.

-¡Qué bien! Esta espera ya me estaba matando en vida ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

_-Estoy empacando mis cosas junto el teme ¿y tú?._

_-_Voy camino a casa para almorzar ¿Le aviso a tus padres?.

_-Sí me harías un gran favor en hacerlo. Ya tengo que colgar y no podré llamar a mis papás, adiós ¡Te amo!- _Se despidió.

-Yo igual- los dos colgaron.

Los ánimos volvieron a reinar en su ser, empezó a caminar feliz, feliz porque pronto estaría en brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Le tomó 10 minutos llegar a su hogar.

-¡Estoy en casa!- les avisó a los padres de su prometido su llegada.

-Hola Hinata-chan, hoy has vuelto temprano- le saludó Minato sentado en el sofá, estaba de vacaciones y las estaba aprovechando bastante.

-Es que no hay mucho para hacer en la empresa- le respondió acercándose a él buscando por ahí derecho a Kushina que por cierto, no lograba encontrar. Minato adivinó enseguida lo que buscaba.

-Sí buscas a mi esposa, se encuentra en la cocina- le avisó retomando lo que hacía antes: leer unos informes de su empresa.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció yéndose de allí directo a la cocina, cuando llegó vio a la mujer concentrada mirando por la ventana al exterior.

-Buenas tardes Kushina-san- le llamó la atención, ella enseguida la volteó a mirar.

-¡Hola Hina-chan!- saludó entusiasmada, se le acercó y le colocó una mano en la cabeza. -¿Has hablado con mi hijo?- Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿Có…Cómo lo supo?- preguntó perpleja, Kushina sonrió al instante.

-¿Cómo no reconocer ese ánimo? Cuando estás tan feliz significa que has hablado con Naruto ¡Dattebane!- Hinata sonrió al escucharla ¡Naruto se parecía mucho a ella!

-Tienes razón.

Kushina fue a colocar los platos en el comedor, Hinata se ofreció a ayudarle. Almorzaron los tres y cuando terminaron pensó que era el momento perfecto para darles la buena noticia.

-Por cierto ¡Casi se me olvida! Naruto-kun me llamó avisándome que mañana regresaba- sus padres sonrieron al escucharla, eso era bueno, ya no tendrían que estar tan preocupados.

-¡Ya era hora! Esos condenados querían dejar a mi hijo allá para siempre- comentó Kushina un poco enojada con el general.

-Pero recuerda que ya estaría aquí desde hace meses si no fuera porque el lugar se puso muy peligroso- le recordó su esposo.

-Hmp- suspiró mirando a otro lado…

Más tarde quiso formar un tema de conversación, fijó su mirada en Hinata.

-Siempre he tenido una duda ¿Naruto si es romántico contigo?- la chica la miró despectiva con la mano en el pecho –Bueno… porque… ya sabes, no sería bueno que a la hora… de…- Hinata se estaba sonrojando con lo que estaba insinuando la mujer.

-Kushina creo que la estás poniendo nerviosa- apuntó Minato algo nervioso también, no sería bueno indagar en la intimidad de su hijo y prometida.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó un poco sonrojada, Hinata y Minato encontraron adorable verla en ese estado.

Al otro día 

Había dormido placenteramente, tanto que se sorprendía de haberse despertado a las 11 de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco antes de tenderla. Se metió al baño para ducharse; 30 minutos después ya estaba organizada. Bajó a la cocina por un vaso frío de leche. La sacó del refrigerador, cogió un vaso dispuesta a servir el líquido, extrañamente cuando estaba a punto de servirla el vaso se le resbalo cayendo al piso desintegrándose en pedazos. Suspiró resignada, se agachó para recoger los pedazos de vidrios que había esparcidos por todo el piso.

Creía que había terminado de recogerlos todos, cuando divisó uno debajo de la nevera. Se acercó a ese lugar para recogerlo, en el intento movió la nevera con la fuerza suficiente para que una foto de Naruto cayera a su lado rompiéndose el marco y el vidrio donde estaba la foto. Fue en ese momento que sintió escalofríos, eso que había ocurrido le presagió algo terrible. Se enteró que los padres de Naruto no estaban, algo poco casual. Ellos permanecían en casa y cada vez que tenían que hacer un vuelta temprano en la mañana siempre le avisaban ¿Por qué esta vez no lo habían hecho?.

Organizó el nuevo desastre, cuando terminó se colocó un abrigo y cogió la sombrilla que estaba tirada en el sofá, abrió la puerta recibiendo una fuerte ventisca ¡El día estaba pésimo! Otra cosa que la asustó, no había llovido en semanas ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo ese día? Cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia la casa de Sasuke, algo en su interior le decía que fuera allí. A medida que avanzaba más rápido caminaba llegó hasta el punto de empezar a correr, mientras un terror injustificado se formaba en su corazón.

Llegó a la entrada de la casa y empezó a tocar la puerta con algo de desespero, no tenía incluso tiempo para tocar el timbre. Sakura abrió al fin, cuando Hinata le vio la cara palideció al instante, no le gustaba para nada lo que observaba.

Sakura estaba llorando impetuosamente, no sólo eso; la mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, unos llorando al igual que Sakura, otros tenían la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la casa con aire de dolor. También estaban los padres de Naruto. Minato parecía muerto en vida por lo pálido que estaba, miraba al piso desconsolado abrazando a su vez con fuerza a Kushina, ella estaba recostada contra su pecho llorando incluso más que Sakura.

A penas pudo asimilar esa deplorable escena, miró a un lado de los adultos y contempló a Sasuke, lo que quería decir que habían vuelto, por eso de forma instantánea empezó a buscar con la mirada al rubio sin encontrarlo por ningún lado, un doloroso presentimiento la invadió por completo. Todos la voltearon a mirar y se notaba en sus miradas una cierta lástima hacia ella.

Entró lentamente y cuando sintió que podía hablar preguntó lo que les estaba comiendo el alma.

-¿Naruto… Dónde …Es…Está?- preguntó lentamente y con gran dificultad.

Al hacer esta pregunta algunos miraron al suelo y Sakura empezó a llorar con más ímpetu, no podía soportar aquello. Sasuke por su parte sintió que él era el único capaz de darle la trágica tragedia, porque lastimosamente todos los presentes sentían que no les daba para darle tanto sufrimiento a Hinata.

-Naruto… No está… Porque está muerto- eso fue lo que creyó escuchar Hinata.

**Continuará… **

* * *

¿Naruto murió O.O?

Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto... Saludos a todos, nos leemos en la otra continuación.

**~Kahiko-san~**


	2. Vida vacía

¡Hola chicos! Yo creo que la introducción a cada capítulo es una disculpa (?) Jaja sí, perdón por la demora, falta mencionar las excusas xD Como sea, amigos lectores, espero les guste este capítulo, que bueno pues la cosa no está muy animada que digamos u.u'', pero hace parte de la historia C:

* * *

**–Vida vacía– **

Justo en ese instante se acabó su vida. Sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se desquebrajaba en diminutos e imperfectos fragmentos, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y un terrible dolor invadió todo su pecho, en ese instante no podía respirar y su cuerpo entero había entrado en shock. Después un nuevo síntoma apareció, un fuerte mareo que amenazaba con dejarla fulminada en el suelo además de una fuerte sensación de cómo si miles de agujas bastante filosas atravesaran cada célula que componía su cuerpo; retrocedió varios pasos con una mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en un intento desesperado de sentir su corazón funcionando, porque juraba que no estaba viva.

—No, no, no, no… ¡No! —negaba aún en estado de shock, con la mirada descolocada, asustando a los ahí presentes. Después desesperada se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de esa casa, su cuerpo le pedía que se fuese lejos, no podía soportar lo que ahora estaba entendiendo.

Corría y corría con desespero fuera de sí. Estaba tan conmocionada que no se había dado cuenta por donde iba y por eso un camión casi la atropella, se salvó por centímetros gracias a que el conductor de dicho vehículo había logrado verla en el último instante para desviarse, porque de no ser así, Hinata estaría más que muerta.

El impacto de esa noticia fue tan fuerte que parecía como si su alma la hubiese abandonado dejando a un cuerpo vacío y desolado que corría desorientado por la triste ciudad que era mojada por la insipiente y feroz tormenta. Varios minutos después llegó a un callejón sin salida y al comprender que no tenía hacia donde más ir, se dejó caer arrodilla; entonces fue cuando al fin comprendió lo que sucedía.

Lágrimas y lágrimas empezaron a salir de forma desenfrenada dándose paso por la suave tés de la chica, como si se tratara de un grifo abierto que talvez, sería imposible volver a cerrar. Miró al cielo desolada en su llanto recibiendo las miles de gotas de lluvia que caían en ese momento. Estaba empapada por la fuerte tormenta, sin embargo no le importaba, ya nada le importaba ¡Nada! Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Narutooo! —gritó a todo pulmón, justo al instante en el que cayó un fuerte rayo en la lejanía.

Bajó la cabeza después y se colocó ambas manos en la cara, a la vez que lloraba y lloraba, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él y todo lo que se suponía que iba a vivir con él después de ser su esposa. Recordaba su cálida sonrisa, su cálido cuerpo, su forma de ser que siempre la animaba y divertía, todos los valores que aprendió de él y sobre todo las veces que la amó con sinceridad. Empezó a temblar asustada al ver que todo eso se empezaba a desvanecer, tenía que aceptarlo él ya no estaba… jamás volvería a sentirlo.

Se quería quedar allí, cuanto fuera necesario, tal vez moriría de hipotermia, sería lo mejor.

Pasaron 3 horas y la lluvia no cesaba, antes, al contrario, parecía obtener más fuerza. Hinata aún seguía allí, estática, con la salud deteriorada, con la mente en blanco y el alma destruida. Las lágrimas seguían bajando como si tuviesen voluntad propia, porque ella ya no se encontraba consciente en el mundo real, estaba muerta en vida.

—Hinata-chan —susurró Minato a su lado agachado a su altura.

Cuando Hinata se había ido de allí corriendo, todos se sintieron mal por ella; sabían perfectamente que ella era la persona que más amaba al rubio, por eso desde un principio, Sasuke tomó la decisión de no decírselo tan rápido, pero el destino le jugó mal, bastante mal.

Minato enseguida salió en su búsqueda, pues temía que en medio de su dolor Hinata podría sufrir un accidente o peor aún, llegar a matarse. La buscó por todos lados sin éxito alguno hasta que horas después para su alivio la encontró en la mitad de un callejón sin salida, sentada en posición afligida, con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —llevaba llamándola desde hacía varios minutos pero ella no le contestaba, incluso ni siquiera parecía que respirara o parpadeara.

''Está en estado de shock'' pensó tristemente el rubio alzándola del frío suelo, tenía que llevarla a casa o quizá a un hospital, no se encontraba bien, su pulso había bajado considerablemente al igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—No puede ser verdad… ¿Cierto? —Minato sintió su corazón encogerse al escucharle esa lastimera pregunta.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Minato.

—Entiendo… —su voz sonó sin vida mientras cerraba los ojos quedando inconsciente, su sistema nervioso no podía aguantar tanta presión.

Minato se alarmó al verla, ella estaba en peligro de muerte porque había dejado de tener voluntad de vivir y cuando una persona hace eso es realmente peligroso, además sus signos vitales estaban en considerable peligro, si no hacía nada podría morir en pocos minutos, cosa que no quería, era como si su hijo se la estuviese arrebatando de las manos. Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo directo al hospital.

Así que después de todo ocurrió lo que se temía; cruel injusticia, cruel engaño de la vida hacerle pensar que su preocupación terminaba ese día, cuando en realidad empezaba el sufrimiento de toda una vida ¿Debería seguir viviendo? ¿Tenía sentido acaso? En ese momento prefería suicidarse e irse al lado de Naruto que quedar viviendo con la maldita soledad de toda la vida.

No se detuvo en ningún momento, porque veía que la chica respiraba con más dificultad que antes, se estaba asustando de sobremanera no quería que ella también muriera porque con la muerte de su hijo era más que suficiente para sentirse terrible, no quería cargar con tanto peso.

El agua incesante de la lluvia lo tenía empapado por completo, pero ni siquiera le había prestado atención a eso porque estaba concentrado en su camino hacia el hospital, luego de correr unos 20 minutos pudo al fin divisar aquel establecimiento. Entró rápidamente desesperado.

— ¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda que se me muere! —gritaba Minato sudando frío al sentir el cuerpo helado de Hinata.

Todas las personas que estaban en ese establecimiento, esperando turno, quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a ese hombre cargar a esa joven en mal estado.

— ¡Una camilla! —pidió una enfermera alarmada. Minato la seguía cargando sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

—Hinata no te mueras por favor, no nos puedes hacer esto… Tú tampoco… Sería devastador... Mi hijo y….ahora tú —le susurró con la voz quebrada.

Una mujer que parecía ser enfermera, por la forma de su vestimenta se acercó corriendo al padre de Naruto

— ¡Por aquí! —le avisó. Minato asintió y la empezó a seguir.

Menos de un minuto después, la enfermera le ayudó a acomodar a Hinata en la camilla y le avisó a Minato que se quedara esperando ahí mientras veían que podían hacer por ella, pues al verla en ese estado dudaban de poderla salvar. Minato asustado dejó la vida de Hinata en las manos de los médicos, esperaba que la pudieran salvar.

—Tiene muy poco pulso —susurró el doctor examinándola.

Y sin decir más nada le colocó una intravenosa y le suministraron unos medicamentos que mejoraron su respiración y después de muchos procedimientos lograron mantenerle el pulso estable aunque su color de piel seguía siendo pálido y no respondía a nada. Una hora después al ver que no abría los ojos dedujeron que se encontraba en coma producto del estado de shock en el que se encontró horas antes.

El doctor salió de la sala donde tenían a Hinata y se acercó al rubio que estaba mirando al suelo con la cabeza agachada.

—Señor —le llamó, Minato lo volteó a mirar.

Cuando vio la cara de preocupación del que parecía ser el doctor se conmocionó y angustió aún más de lo que estaba, esperando lamentablemente la peor noticia. El doctor al ver el semblante de terror en el joven se aproximó a hablarle.

—La jovencita se encuentra por el momento estable, aunque lamentablemente está en estado de coma y no se sabe cuando vuelva en sí —le dijo luego suspiró —Y tampoco se sabe si será permanente o temporal, pues tiene el sistema nervioso muy mal y fuera de eso ha perdido las ganas de vivir, ya no podemos hacer más nada, sino esperar.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le agradeció con el semblante triste.

Dadas las circunstancias entendió que Hinata debía de amar más a Naruto de lo que él pensaba, porque ponerse en ese estado tan crítico con solo esa noticia era más que prueba suficiente, ni siquiera ellos había llegado hasta ese extremo.

Estaba destruido por dentro porque su hijo había muerto, ¿Que más dolor para un padre o una madre que el perder un hijo? Ahora no sólo eso lo tenía así, sino la situación de Hinata ¿Y sí moría? Tal vez el destino quería que su hijo y ella estuviesen juntos después de muertos, algo triste porque Minato sabía que si hubiese sido Hinata la que hubiese muerto y Naruto el enterado de esa trágica noticia, él de seguro estaría en la misma situación que Hinata o incluso peor. No quería imaginarse que se sentiría perder a su esposa.

Kushina entró al hospital junto con Sakura y Sasuke, era más que evidente que desde el momento en el que Hinata salió corriendo todos supusieron que la Hyuuga estaría en considerable peligro, ahora… Luego de horas de incertidumbre se enteraron de que Minato había encontrado a Hinata en medio de la nada perdida totalmente y fuera de eso enferma, preocupados decidieron que lo mejor era ir a ver la condición de aquella mujer.

La peli-roja algo repuesta por el llanto se acercó a Minato corriendo, cuando lo vio llorando con las manos en la cara.

–Minato ¿Hi…Hinata có…cómo está? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado. Él se secó las lágrimas y la volteó a mirar de tal forma que no fue necesario el secarse las lágrimas porque sus ojos entristecidos lo delataban al instante.

—Está estable, pero… En estado de coma —le respondió con voz afligida. Kushina cerró los ojos con tristeza sin responder nada, desde que su hijo murió su voz había muerto al igual que su pobre e infeliz ser.

Sakura sin poderse contener abrazó a Sasuke con lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando en la posibilidad de haber perdido a Sasuke también, si eso hubiese ocurrido estaría haciéndole compañía a Hinata en una camilla del hospital, Sasuke por su parte miraba a los padres de su mejor amigo con ideas y pensamientos confusos, todo parecía irreal, sí; esa era la palabra correcta hace nada estaba con su mejor amigo en aquel lugar hablando de las chicas o simplemente ''peleando'' el rubio fastidiándolo y él tratándolo lo mal, pero siempre a pesar de eso le regalaba una sonrisa; pero ahora aquel rubio hiperactivo con el que pasó tantas aventuras y aprietos, aquel rubio que siempre estaba feliz y alegraba cualquier lugar al que iba, se había ido.

''Maldito dobe…'' Pensó enojado con el destino, por consiguiente a su enojo apretó los puños haciendo una mueca de dolor ¡Eso no debió haber pasado!

Una oscuridad infinita dominaba todo a lo que se le podría denominar espacio. No se podía distinguir absolutamente nada, la oscuridad era tal, que parecía asfixiante y aterradoramente palpable. Sin embargo, al ser tal la oscuridad; se podía ver con más nitidez una luz débil que se alzaba a lo lejos o eso parecía, pues en realidad era difícil saber a qué distancia estaba. Ansiando salir de aquel tormento, de aquel lugar tan sombrío y sin vida empezó a correr hacia ese lugar donde había una leve esperanza de salir de esa oscuridad que amenazaba con volverla loca. Al fin, después de correr por tiempo indefinido que podía compararse por meses por el extremo cansancio que sintió en ese lapso de tiempo, llegó a la abertura que conducía a un lugar fuera de la realidad…

Ese, parecía ser el lugar donde la magia nacía con pureza, porque todo en su alrededor sólo inspiraba al corazón un deseo fantasioso por explorar. Era un vasto y hermoso paisaje, lleno de colores alegres y dulces, que contrastaban con los hermosos árboles grandes llenos de flores de colores insospechados hasta el tope. Las montañas a los lejos servían como fiel adorno en el alrededor, el cielo mostraba el puro color del atardecer aunque más hermoso de lo que suele ser y el sonido armonioso de un río a lo lejos cantaba al compás de los pequeños animales del lugar.

Podía ver el sol imponente junto a una luna 3 veces más grande de lo que el humano logra ver en la tierra y astros comparables a planetas magníficos. Fuera de eso, un olor desconocido pero realmente delicioso se cernía por todo el lugar, embriagando de placer a la joven.

Empezó a caminar sin quitarle la vista a ese lugar que sólo existía en los cuentos fantasiosos o incluso era tal su nivel de fantasía que ni el mejor cuento inventado se le podía comparar. Su corazón estaba calmo y sentía una paz que jamás había sentido en su vida, bueno a excepto cuando estaba junto a su rubio, que ahora yacía muy lejos de ella. Sonreía sin preocuparse de nada, con la preocupación aislada porque sentía que jamás volvería a sufrir ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿O se estaba muriendo? Sí era eso, ya no le importaba, no. Porque por fin entendió que en ese lugar mágico viviría toda la eternidad junto a su amado, lo presentía porque lo que le inspiraba ese lugar se lo inspiraba él.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso- susurró mirando al misterioso cielo.

Cada vez, se alejaba más de esa implacable oscuridad, esa oscuridad que representaba la vida, no volvería allá, estaba renunciando a todos sus amigos, a su familia; a la vida… Renunciaría a todo si con eso encontraba al rubio, por eso seguiría rumbo hacia el horizonte… hasta el lugar donde creía que si lo cruzaba jamás volvería al mundo de los vivos y era cierto ya no le faltaba sino unos 15 metros para pasar por debajo de un arco de piedra, resplandeciente y hermoso…hacia el lugar quizá más hermoso de ese extraño lugar… su corazón la conducía a allí, ansiando volverlo a encontrar.

Cuando le faltaba unos 7 metros para llegar escuchó una voz dulce y atrayente que la llamaba, una voz que conocía al derecho y al revés y que siempre le había atraído desde su infancia.

-Hinata; Hinata, ven- le llamaba y ella sólo sonrió, sin mirar a ningún lado, sin moverse ni un centímetro, sin respirar si quiera; porque sabía que era la voz cariñosa de Naruto.

Luego de procesar ese llamado angelical volteó a mirar a su derecha y vio al chico tan vivo, tan apuesto, tan altivo acercarse a ella lentamente, parecía un ángel, simplemente lo parecía ¿O sí lo era?.

-Naruto-kun… Estaré por siempre contigo- le dijo inmediatamente sin una pisca de duda acercándose a él para abrazarlo, y jamás soltarlo. Él le correspondió naturalmente, con una mirada indescifrable, pero amable.

-Hinata, no…no cruces ese arco… Aún no puedes morir…- le suplicó con voz calmada, pero la chica sólo se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

—No me importa, si no estás allí no sirve de nada vivir, sólo quiero estar contigo así sea en este mundo —le confesó con voz melodiosa y amorosa.

—Hinata… No puedes morir… Porque yo no estoy muerto… —le dijo, casi con tono cortante, pero no molesto, sino más bien serio. Hinata pronto se separó de él con los ojos abiertos a la par.

— ¿Qué…Qué dices? —le preguntó perpleja, eso sí que la había tomado desapercida. Naruto le agarró los cachetes con suavidad mirándola de forma penetrante a los ojos.

—No mueras, porque no podremos estar juntos… Por favor, espérame —le suplicó besándola con amor, luego de aquel mágico beso el joven desapareció en una estela de luz.

Su corazón se aceleró y se colocó una mano en el pecho, para sentir sus latidos con más precisión. Después de que su cuerpo reaccionara, miró a la izquierda el arco blanco de piedra que prometía felicidad eterna y luego volteó a mirar al lado derecho la grieta de oscuridad que prometía una vida de dolor ¿Qué elegiría? ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo Naruto? ¿O era sólo un engaño del destino? Pero… Se sintió tan real… Muy confundida volvió a mirar al lado izquierdo y quedó de piedra al instante al ver a esa persona que había perdido hacía ya, muchos años, a la única persona que la amó de entre las personas de su familia, a la mujer que le dio la vida; su madre. Sin poderlo creer se colocó una mano en el pecho mientras unas lágrimas le empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, dejando aflorar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos. Algo confundida dio tres pasos.

— ¿Ma…. Má? —preguntó aún sin poderlo creer, su progenitora sonrió.

—Sí, soy yo mi hijita... —Sonrió a su hija, porque se lo merecía. Hinata queriendo verla más de cerca iba a empezar a correr hacia donde estaba ella, porque veía que se estaba desvaneciendo de una forma diferente a la de Naruto, su madre adivinó sus intenciones por lo que la detuvo a tiempo —No vengas… Sí pasas, jamás volverás a la vida… Hija, sólo escúchame… Naruto está vivo… No lo dude… Por… favor resiste —luego de decirle eso, fue hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla desapareciendo —Te amo hija mía… — luego de eso no la vio más. Hinata bajó la cabeza pensativa.

—Yo… También… Mamá… —susurró secándose sus últimas lágrimas, ese otro encuentro con el ser que le dio la vida fue decisivo para tomar su firme decisión ¡Viviría por Naruto!.

Luego levantó el rostro mostrando una mirada totalmente determinada y decidida, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se tornaba seria, después se volteó para darle la espalda a ese lugar tremendamente hermoso.

—Creeré en ti —susurró con determinación caminado de nuevo hacia esa oscuridad agonizante, volviendo a tener ganas de vivir, está vez con más fuerza que antes.

Lo esperaría cuanto tiempo fuese posible, porque desde eso sintió que era verdad que él no estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos cuando entró en esa oscuridad, porque la oscuridad que aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos no era tan fuerte como la existente en ese pasaje entre la vida y la muerte. Luego de un rato los abrió y empezó a ver una imagen borrosa, confundida y luego de parpadear varias veces, esas manchas se volvieron nítidas y le dieron la visión de dos personas sentadas a su lado, eran los padres de Naruto que la miraban con atención.

— ¡Ha abierto los ojos! —exclamó Kushina exaltada abrazándola.

— ¿Qué…Qué ha pasado? —Se sentó con cuidado y luego preguntó desconcertada al verse en una cama de lo que parecía ser un hospital.

—Has estado en coma por 3 meses —le contestó Minato sonriendo.

— ¿3 meses?¿Pero cómo? —volvió a preguntar sentándose con dificultad, sentía los huesos duros y los músculos tensados. Kushina la miró de frente con atención.

—Sí… Menos mal que sólo fue temporal —le dijo Kushina.

—Vaya —susurró Hinata llevándose la palma de la mano derecha a su frente, luego cerró los ojos recordando de nuevo lo que había pasado mientras se estaba muriendo, lo recordó a él y una cuantas lágrimas le empezaron a salir porque presentía que su espera sería larga, bastante larga, pero lo amaba tanto que no le importaba el tiempo ¿Y sí no estaba vivo? ¡No! No podía empezar a dudar.

—Hinata-chan… Desde ahora no te dejaremos sola —le dijo la peliroja acomodándola en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello –No ahora que… Necesitas tanto de nosotros y nosotros de ti- le dijo por lo bajo evitando llorar, Minato bajó la cabeza igual de triste… Nunca iban a superar tal pérdida.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese gesto casi materno de la peli-roja. Su sonrisa era triste, y afligida, pero en ningún momento dejó de ser sincera, su amado le enseñó a sonreír y no debía dejar de hacerlo, aunque en ese momento, parecía que sería la última vez que lo haría su espíritu se estaba marchitando de a poco. Pasaron los minutos, lentos y pesados, tanto que parecía que el tiempo quisiese detenerse. Se separó de la Uzumaki sin verla a los ojos, porque la posición agachada de su cabeza sólo le permitía ver sus manos pálidas agarrando con dolor la blanca sábana con la que estaba cobijada, luego unas desobedientes lágrimas salieron, empapando de a poco aquella tela.

Kushina y Minato, se sintieron mal, muy mal… Al ver en el terrible estado en el que estaba esa pobre mujer, se sentían afligidos, no soportaban verla llorar, pero ella no tenía la culpa, porque lo que sentían sólo daba como resultado esa respuesta del cuerpo.

—Gracias —agradeció la Hyuuga secándose las lágrimas mientras se disponía a calmarse un poco —Gracias por cuidar de mí, siempre… —terminó de decir, sonriendo con ironía, nadie de su familia estaba allí, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, sin embargo los padres de su amado siempre fueron su familia, ni más ni menos.

Los padres de Naruto la reconfortaron y fue gracias a ellos, que se sintió fuerte, que se sintió determinada y sobre toda la hicieron sentir al lado de su prometido, no por nada ellos eran sus padres.

Tres días después de haber despertado de ese encuentro cercano e íntimo con la muerte, la jovencita estaba de nuevo en su casa y aunque para ese momento ya había hablado con todos sus amigos y estos demostraron acompañarla en su dolor, se sentía sola, así como ahora se encontraba la habitación del rubio. Al primer lugar de la casa al que se dirigió a penas hubo entrado, fue al cuarto de Naruto, simplemente quería estar allí y no salir jamás. Cuando abrió la puerta, recibió en toda la cara y a una velocidad impresionante el provocativo aroma del joven, esto hizo que su corazón se agitara, pero no de emoción, como antes lo hacía al sentir su aroma, sino de tristeza, al sentir un aroma vacío, sin la persona que siempre lo usaba, simplemente era desconsolador. Se sentó en la mullida cama sin dejar de mirar al alrededor, un alrededor que no era captado por su cerebro. Se acostó para recibir de lleno los alegres y cálidos rayos del sol que se estaban filtrando por la ventana, cerró los ojos varias veces y luego suspiró resignada, fue quizá, una mala idea haber entradp a ese lugar, ahora lo estaba extrañando incluso más que antes. Cogió la foto del rubio que había colgado en la pared y se dispuso a observarlo con atención, talvez viendo esa imagen vacía que representaba su ser, se sentiría un poco mejor, bah, a quién quería engañar, eso sólo estaba causando el efecto contrario.

''No lo resisto, simplemente ya no puedo'' pensó con la mirada perdida, mientras se volteaba boca abajo para aspirar mucho mejor ese aroma que la estaba volviendo loca, loca al saber que pronto desaparecería.

Se fue quedando lentamente dormida, mientras empezaba a imaginar o más exactamente empezaba a recordar las veces que durmió allí con él, esos pensamientos aunque un poco hozados para su deteriorada alma y mente, serían su cura temporal a ese injusto pero verdadero dolor.

Meses después, de aquel odiado día, Sasuke se alistaba para recibir la mención de honor por haber ayudado con la entrega de dicha información para acabar con esa hostil guerra y aunque se hubiese negado un par de veces, no pudo convencer a su padre de que no se merecía eso, porque por culpa de eso, su mejor amigo ya no estaba con vida. Maldiciendo la terquedad de su padre, se acabó de acomodar su corbata roja como la sangre. Estaba vestido elegante, como nunca antes se había dignado a vestir y según su punto de vista, seguía siendo molesta la idea de vestirse así. Aburrido al tope, esperando a que su novia se arreglara, que por lo visto se demoraría mucho se sentó en la cama, sin ganas si quiera de cerrar los ojos recordó no muy ansioso, ese fatídico día.

**Flash back… **

Como era lo habitual, los chicos hablaban de forma aburrida sentados en un tendido en el suelo que unas veces hacía de cama y otras veces de sofá. Los otros hombres que habitaban ese estrecho lugar, junto a los chicos, se habían ido, debido a qué, cómo eran miembros del ejército japonés, tenían que cumplir con la dura voluntad del general, por lo que, era más que lógico pensar que sólo estaban ellos.

—Ya estoy cansado de estar en este lugar, parecemos en la era Meiji —comentó por lo bajo Naruto encendiendo una vela algo fastidiado —sin luz, ni gas ¡Hace tanto que no veo televisión por la noche! —Sasuke lo miró con un tanto de gracia y molestia a la vez.

—Deja de quejarte, mañana nos vamos —habló por lo bajo el moreno —además, conociéndote, no creo que veas televisión por la noche, sí está Hinata a tu lado —y al decir eso el rubio se sonrojó en demencia, era lento; pero eso lo entendió a la perfección.

—No estoy de buen humor —le respondió disimulando la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento —Pero…— lo volteó a ver con malicia —al menos yo no he sido tan lento con Hinata, como tú lo has sido con Sakura-chan —y luego de decir eso, se paró de inmediato y se fue hasta la puerta.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco, el rubio sí que tenía razón, se rascó un cachete sin mirarlo, luego su enojo fue creciendo por lo que había dicho su mejor amigo ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Se estaba creyendo mejor qué él? Oh no, no tenía derecho, porque él siempre había sido mejor que el rubio y eso no podía cambiar.

Se paró en dirección a seguirlo.

—Naruto eres hombre muerto —le amenazó enojado, Naruto sonrió a lo lejos.

—Voy por leña —le avisó divertido, luego paró en seco y le dedicó una de esas miradas burlonas que siempre le dedicaba —Y no creo que un hombre virgen pueda matarme —le molestó por última vez acelerando el paso, porque sabía que Sasuke en ese momento estaba muy, pero muy enojado con él.

Su ego se fue hasta el piso y una vena le empezó a palpitar en la sien en respuesta a sus impulsos, eso último que había dicho le había caído de mala muerte, sonrió con molestia y sorna.

—Hinata lo siento, pero este idiota va a morir hoy—susurró muy enojado, sin predecir que esas palabras se cumplirían de una que otra forma.

Y 3 horas después, con la molestia en segundo plano y la preocupación en primer plano. Sasuke miraba la vela casi derretida del todo, se estiró un poco para sacar otra y encenderla, en el acto no hacía sino pensar en el porqué de que su amigo se demorara tanto.

–Sería el colmo que se hubiese perdido —dijo con ironía, sabía que su amigo era idiota y despistado, pero no tanto como para perderse en un lugar tan cerca, además si fuese ese el caso, no podía ser nada bueno, porque simplemente en el lugar en el que estaban era el pleno centro de la guerra, aunque, se suponía que ya había terminado. Encendió la vela, dispuesto a apagar la otra —No hay de qué preocu…—y justo la vela se apagó junto con la otra, pero no fue a causa de que él la apagara, sino por la mismísima explosión que lo había interrumpido abruptamente y que a su vez lo había aturdido de tal forma que casi se desmaya, sin duda fue muy cerca de donde estaba situado el campamento base.

—Maldi… Maldición —susurró agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, pues esta, a causa de la onda expansiva de esa explosión le empezó a doler en demencia. Se recuperó minutos después y cuando por fin hubo recuperado la capacidad de razonar, sus huesos se congelaron al entender una cosa, una simple cosa—Naruto —susurró con los ojos abiertos a la par.

Con el alma a punto de salírsele del cuerpo, se paró del suelo y caminado torpemente debido a que no había ni una sola luz disponible, abrió la puerta y en ese momento no sabía si quiera qué pensar de la escena que veía. Justo, el bosque a donde Naruto se había ido horas antes estaba destruido y fuera de eso, un incendio de proporciones enormes se cernía por todo lo que quedaba el bosque, alumbrando la oscura noche y llenando a todo el lugar del tóxico y cegante humo. Sasuke se tapó la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta, para evitar asfixiarse aún así, ya estaba en algo parecido al shock, presentía que ese había sido el fin de su molesto amigo.

Pronto; minutos después, llegó uno de los miembros del ejército al lugar donde aún estaba Sasuke con cara de muerto mirando hacia el lugar del desastre. Ese hombre levantó la mano y le mostró al moreno lo que parecía ser la bufanda mal trecha de Naruto, Sasuke lo miró en estado fantasmal y cogió aquel desdichado pedazo de tela.

—Lo siento, pero tu amigo ha muerto…—y con sólo escuchar eso, supo que todo se había terminado.

**Fin flash back… **

—Y gracias al esfuerzo…— decía el gobernante de la ciudad frente a miles de personas incluida a Hinata.

Había decido ir a ver como conmemoraban a Sasuke, sin embargo esa decisión le había causado una terrible tristeza, pues Naruto debería de estar en ese lugar también, ya se preguntaba qué caso tenía estar ahí, bueno, tampoco debía ser egoísta ¿Cierto? No le estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras de ese señor, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad que estaba diciendo, simplemente lo veía balbucear, fijó su vista en sus amigos que tenía al lado y cómo era de esperarse sus miradas lucían vacías y perdidas, al parecer se sentían igual que Hinata, resignada volteó a mirar al Sasuke y comprendió que él tampoco disfrutaba de eso, porque su mirada lucían perdida, casi comparable a la suya.

Apretó los puños sin ánimos, se acomodó la bufanda como pudo y sintiéndose incapaz de seguir allí afuera, se empezó a ir lentamente del centro de la ciudad, sólo quería acostarse a dormir y olvidar esa fea realidad. Todos las vieron irse y supieron que ella estaba incluso peor que ellos, Kiba por su parte quería hacer algo, quería serle de ayuda…

—Hinata —le llamó de forma afligida, pero no recibió ni una sola respuesta por parte de ella, simplemente parecía no estar en este mundo. Iba ir tras ella decidido a acompañarla, pero Sakura, al adivinar sus intenciones le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Déjala, necesita estar sola —le dijo por lo bajo, ella era su mejor amiga y quizá por eso, la conocía mejor que todos o así era ahora, porque antes, el rubio ocupaba ese lugar. Kiba bufó molesto, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar, talvez la peli-rosa tenía razón.

Empezó a nevar, pero poca importancia le prestó la Hyuuga, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado frío, así que no había nada más que lograra helarla, porque ese frío amenazaba con ser permanente. Era diciembre y en tres días cumplía años ¿Y a quién le importaba eso? Para ella ya no existía ningún día especial. Sonrió triste, recordó justo que el rubio le había dicho que tenía planes con ella para ese día ¿Qué tipo de planes? Se pasó una mano por la frente, descolocada, no podía pensar más, más en él, se estaba acabando con más rapidez… Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no llorar de nuevo y se dedicó a caminar sin ganas, por entre la blanca carretera, muriéndose por dentro, con su corazón palpitando sin fuerza y sus ojos deteriorándose a una velocidad impresionante.

Y con todo sumido en una interminable oscuridad, sólo veía a un chico alejarse a lo lejos diciéndole '' Te prometo que no moriré ¡Y yo no rompo mis promesas!''

—Lo sé… —susurró cerrando los ojos, nunca se le olvidaría aquello que él le dijo, porque ese recuerdo la ayudaría a ser fuerte, ya que ¿Por cuánto tiempo soportaría eso? ¿Un día, un mes, un año? ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Triste, pero no siempre será así (?) Aprovecho para agradecerles sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias chicos! :3

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡¿Por qué nadie comenta?! TT_TT ¿Acaso está mal? D:

~Kahiko-san~


	3. Triste futuro

No sé qué estarán pensando de este fic, pero como sea, así no sepa qué piensen lo seguiré subiendo (?) Jajaja bueno chicos, ya no me voy a demorar tanto, es más trataré de no pasarme de una semana para subir la conti… Espero que no se aburran con esto TT_TT Aquí está la conti…. :3

* * *

**–Triste futuro– **

Hay cosas en la vida, que son muy difíciles de superar, hay problemas y sucesos que nos obligan a perder la esperanza, las ganas de vivir, de luchar y salir adelante. Muchas veces nos sumimos en depresiones que muy bien pueden ser débiles y por ende pasajeras, como también pueden ser fuertes y mortales, hasta el punto de que la persona decida acabar con los problemas de la forma menos ortodoxa e inteligente: el suicidio. A todo esto, las personas que logran sobrevivir a estos eventos y logran ignorar la fría petición de la muerte, deben volverse aliadas del tiempo o por lo menos, tener bastante paciencia, porque muchas veces las soluciones a dichos malos acontecimientos, pueden durar muchos años en aparecer y, nuestra protagonista es un ejemplo de ello.

—**10 años después—**

Una tarde de verano, cálida y alegre, como suele ser este tipo de días envolvía a Konoha y sus alrededores, la guerra había pasado hacía ya una década y las personas, víctimas pasivas de aquel mal suceso a penas se recuperaban de ese fuerte golpe. En 10 años pueden pasar muchas cosas, pueden cambiar las personas y estas pueden formar lazos con otras o inclusive, pueden olvidar a dichas personas que ya no están más, pero hay lazos tan extremadamente fuertes que sobreviven a la barrera del tiempo.

—Mami ¿Me vas a ayudar con la tarea de historia? —preguntó un niño de cabello oscuro a una elegante mujer de ojos color perla, cabello largo y lacio. Ella sonrió con ternura.

—Claro, Akira-chan —le respondió la Hyuuga a su lado, cogiendo el cuaderno del niño, para leer qué tipo de tarea tenía qué hacer.

Así se acomodó en el sofá, mientras el niño se recostaba en su hombro. Revisó las últimas páginas y notó que la tarea era precisamente sobre la segunda guerra mundial, tragó hueso, eso le hizo recordar… Quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y le empezó a ayudar de forma amable a ese ser que tanto amaba y parecía que él compartía ese sentimiento hacia ella. 2 horas después, el trabajo estuvo terminado y Hinata dejó el cuaderno a un lado y le agarró con cariño un cachete al niño que se estaba durmiendo para llamarle la atención.

— ¿Quieres galletas? —le preguntó a lo que el niño sonrió con euforia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias mami! —en ese momento entró una mujer vestida de forma casual, de cabello corto y rosado como las flores de cerezo, se acercó a la pareja y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y le colocó una mano en la cabeza mientras le mandaba una mirada seria.

—Akira, ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirle ''mami'' a Hinata? —le preguntó, el niño de 8 años hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo siento mamá, es que Hinata-san es como mi segunda madre —le explicó su hijo sonriendo a lo que Sakura sonrió.

—Está bien hijo.

Hinata aprovechó ese receso en la conversación familiar para sacarse una duda que tenía desde hacía horas.

—Sakura ¿Cómo te fue? —Sakura de inmediato entendió a qué se refería.

—Bien — sacó unos papeles de su bolso —últimamente ha habido muchos partos— luego sonrió nerviosa —y las chicas son cada vez más jóvenes —Hinata también sonrió con nerviosismo. Las chicas se estaban dejando envolver muy fácil por los hombres, he ahí porque estaba habiendo tanta sobre población. Akira las miró sin entender del todo el porqué del semblante de esas dos mujeres, luego notó como el semblante de Hinata se oscurecía de lo que parecía ser tristeza ¿Vio bien?

—Mami ¿Porqué no tienes hijos? —era cierto, no se explicaba porque una mujer tan hermosa y amable aún no tenía hijos. Hinata se sorprendió un poco y Sakura se preocupó al instante, esa pregunta no era la más indicada.

–¡Akira no pregun…—estaba en el proceso de regaño pero su amiga la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Sakura —le calmó, haciéndole saber que no era para tanto, él no tenía la culpa de tener ese tipo de curiosidad. Volteó a mirar al niño y le pasó una mano por su dulce rostro —lo que pasa, es que aún no he encontrado… al hombre ideal…—le explicó sonriendo, sin que el niño pensara en la posibilidad de que eso era una triste mentira.

— ¡Estoy seguro qué pronto lo encontrarás!—le animó, ignorante al hecho de que eso nunca podría ser así para ella.

—Claro —en su voz se notó el crudo dolor.

—Bueno, bueno ya nos vamos, mañana vuelves a visitar a Hinata —comentó Sakura con la intensión de que su hijo no siguiera con esa conversación que afectaba de sobre manera a la mujer. Cogió al niño de la mano, mientras este hacía mala cara.

— ¡Pero aún es temprano! —exclamó fastidiado ¡No se quería ir aún!

—Nada de peros —le envió una mirada severa que lo obligó a calmarse, no quería ser regañado por ella, porque le daba miedo —adiós Hinata, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo —le agradeció para luego irse rumbo a la salida.

—Descuida, me gusta cuidar de Akira —se acercó al infante y le agarró la nariz —pórtate bien corazón —luego de esto, el niño sonrió y se fueron; lo que quería decir que estaba de nuevo sola.

Miró la puerta cerrada por un largo rato, suspiró cansada y se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en un sillón bastante cómodo, pronto, entró a un estado pensativo, al estado en el que se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo. Parecía un milagro o más que un milagro una mentira que ya hubiesen pasado 10 largos años desde que Naruto había muerto, no lo podía creer y lo que más no podía creer, era que a pesar del tiempo no lo había olvidado ¡No lo había dejado de amar! Y por ende el inseparable sufrimiento seguía muy cómodo a su lado. Recordaba a la perfección su suave rostro, su encantadora y radiante sonrisa, sus profundos y azulados ojos, esas misteriosas líneas en sus cachetes y esos suaves y hermosos labios, recordaba al igual que su rostro, su voz, aroma y su altiva forma de ser, incluso, era lo que mejor recordaba de su pasado, nada tenía tanta nitidez como él.

Durante todos esos años tuvo serios problemas con sus allegados, debido a que al creer que él no estaba muerto, cometió en más de una vez el grave error de expresarlo en más de una ocasión a sus amigos y por eso ellos, asustados y sintiendo lástima por ella intentaron convencerla de que estaba en un error y que de hecho el pensar eso la podía volver loca, pero claro, no dispuesta a ceder en su pensamiento hizo caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos y con el tiempo eso tuvo consecuencias. Le fastidiaba que la empezaran a ver como a alguien que había perdido totalmente la cabeza, como alguien que no podía superar ese gran golpe ¿Pero acaso superaría la pérdida de la persona que más amaba en el mundo? Ella no estaba loca, no, estaba más que cuerda. Harta de sentirse sin apoyo, como una idiota, tomó la decisión de fingir que por fin se había dado por vencida con esa ''loca idea'' y que había empezado a olvidar a Naruto; cuando en realidad lo tenías más que presente en su mente y corazón. No se iba a rendir, no le importaba por cuánto tiempo lo tendría qué esperar, lo esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario, porque él no estaba muerto no podía estarlo.

Se paró del cómodo sillón y fue hasta la cocina para calentar la peculiar sopa que había preparado de almuerzo, la sirvió y dio las gracias para empezar a comer tranquilamente, no era muy habitual en ella preparar ramen desde que Naruto había muerto, talvez quería hacer más cosas que identificaba a Naruto, porque claro, el ramen lo identificaba al instante, no por nada era su comida favorita. Sonrió, no sabía por qué lo hizo pero lo cierto era que sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad, una sensación que no había sentido por muchos años. Escuchó su celular sonar a lo lejos, miró hacia el sillón que era donde había dejado ese objeto y se paró para ir a contestar, cogió el celular y miró el número de la persona que lo llamaba y la llamada felicidad que antes experimentó se esfumó para ser reemplazada por la frustración.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Kentaro? —preguntó fastidiada, era de hecho, con la única persona que no mostraba sentimiento, aunque fuera algo loco de pensar que ella podría tratar así a alguien, era cierto.

—_Que me perdones —_al sólo escuchar su voz, sintió como no podía soportar tener qué hablar con él.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es más, no me vuelvas a llamar, por favor —le respondió a punto de colgarle.

— _¡Deja esa inmadurez! Olvida ya a ese ¡Está muerto! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —_Hinata cerró los ojos, tratándose de calmar, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba hablar con ese joven.

—Piensa lo que quieras…—hizo una pausa para pensar en Naruto — ¡Yo nunca te amaré! ¡Nunca! —le colgó enseguida, no tenía caso seguir con esa deplorable y molesta conversación.

Fue a terminar con su plato de ramen, cuanto hubiese querido no haber conocido a esa persona.

Cuando se encontraba a la edad de los 23 años, osea 3 años en el pasado, su padre le presentó a un hijo de un aliado suyo. En un principio ni quiso verlo ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que sería su nuevo prometido, en pocas palabras ''el reemplazo'' de Naruto y claro que eso era algo que nunca aceptaría. Su padre necesitaba que ella se casara con alguien digno, además, según él, ella no podía quedarse sola para toda la vida. Hinata negó con ímpetu la propuesta de su padre; él desistió de convertirlos en prometidos, pero al menos, a cambio de eso le pidió que fuese su novia por un tiempo para qué, talvez así, lo conociera y que en el acto formara sentimiento por él o inclusive, con suerte se podía enamorar de él y eso simplemente no se lo podía creer ni él. Hinata tristemente aceptó, sólo para darle gusto a su padre, porque nadie en el mundo le quitaría el puesto privilegiado que tenía el rubio en su corazón.

Fue su novia y al principio, fue como se lo había imaginado: Terrible. Aunque él se portaba ''amable'' con ella y trataba de complacerla, era obvio que nada de eso le gustaba si quiera, después con el tiempo, ese hombre se empezó a mostrar como en realidad era y con 2 años de ''noviazgo'' porque para ella nunca fue nada comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de ese ser. Kentaro era una persona bastante arrogante, siempre pensaba en él, por lo que también era narcisista, siempre quería llamar la atención rebajando a las demás personas hasta el punto de tratarlas de inútiles, era muy vulgar y lo único que podía inspirar era energía negativa. Después de cierto tiempo, al saberse el poseedor de Hinata, al ser ella su novia la empezó a tratar con una autoridad repugnante y se tornó bastante posesivo, por lo que cada vez que la mujer iba a salir a hacer algo, tenía que pedirle permiso y eso que, era innecesario hacerlo, porque al final no la dejaba ir a ningún lado, porque prácticamente le amenazaba con hacerle algo si le llegaba a desobedecer.

No sólo esa parte de él, era digna de odiar, sino el factor de que era demasiado conchudo, sí, porque siempre se mantenía en su casa haciendo y deshaciendo con todo, se creía el dueño de todo lo que veía en ese lugar. La cocina siempre la dejaba vuelta nada y la pobre tenía que mercar más de tres meses a la semana porque el refrigerador la mayoría de veces se mantenía vacío y sólo no se comía todo, sino que ella era tratada como su sirvienta personal, porque siempre debía prepararle cuanta cosa quisiese a la hora que fuese, sin importar si estaba enferma. El baño era otra historia, aunque no muy diferente de la anterior, se quedaba media hora o una entera gastando y gastando agua ¿Es qué acaso no pensaba en el medio ambiente? Ya vale, eso sí se lo aguantaba, pero había algo que no podía, aguantarlo su paciencia no era para tanto y era que, para colmo de males no encontró mejor lugar para dormir que la habitación de Naruto, se ponía su ropa y muchas veces le dañaba las cosas a propósito, Hinata harta de que deshonrara ese lugar tan preciado para ella, selló la puerta del cuarto del rubio. No quería que ese intento de persona dañara las cosas del chico no tenía derecho. Como si fuera poco, desde que ella selló el cuarto, tenía que dormir con él en su cuarto y en la misma cama, su cama. Le asustaba aquello porque siempre intentaba pasarse con ella, siempre la manoseaba y decía cosas tan indebidas que quedaba paralizada del susto, al menos lo había logrado mantener al margen cuando se sentía determinada, nadie tenía derecho a tocarla a excepción de Naruto, ya le daba bastante con dejarse besar por ese indecente.

Pero no siempre fue de esa manera, una vez, él se sobrepasó bastante esa noche en la que estaba demasiado enojado con ella, la acorraló contra la pared y le arrancó prácticamente la ropa con un cuchillo que antes había agarrado de la cocina y con esa mirada llena de lujuria pensaba proceder con su cometido, pero Hinata en medio de su terror cogió un florero que había al lado y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Desde ese día lo echó de su casa y no lo dejó entrar más, terminó con él y le contó a su padre que no era posible seguir con eso, porque sólo la estaba poniendo peor.

Al menos ahora, un mes después, gozaba de la paz que no tuvo por dos años.

Terminó de comer y se acercó sonriendo al refrigerador para ver las fotos que había encima del electrodoméstico. La que estaba a la izquierda era de ella y Naruto dentados debajo de un árbol durmiendo, la de la derecha era un Kushina y Minato de niños sonriendo y la que estaba en el centro de las dos, era una de Naruto sólo sonriendo ¡Vaya que adoraba esa foto! Luego de deleitarse con la imagen del rubio, volvió su mirada a los progenitores de este y sonrió de lado, en verdad los extrañaba mucho.

5 años en el pasado ellos se habían ido a vivir a la tierra natal de Kushina, se fueron debido a que, querían dejarle la casa a Hinata. Ella, por supuesto que se sorprendió mucho por el hecho de que le regalaran la casa donde Naruto había vivido toda su infancia, al principio, les dijo que no era posible que ella les recibiera quel regalo, no le parecía para nada lo correcto. Pero ellos le afirmaron que al no estar Naruto no había a quién más dejarle la casa, pues en un principio era la residencia donde iban a seguir viviendo Naruto y Hinata cuando fueran esposos, pero como eso no iba a ser posible, al menos se la dejaban a ella, era la persona que más apreciaban, así que fue una buena decisión. En todo esos años, cuidó de la casa con amor, era su hora, su regalo. Se sentía sola a veces pero las continúas visitas de los padres de Naruto la reconfortaban, además la hacían feliz a su manera.

–Que sea lo que depare mi destino —susurró la chica dándole un tierno beso a la foto de Naruto, se acostaría a dormir temprano. Le encantaba dormir, porque cuando se sumergía al mundo de los sueños siempre se encontraba con su amado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººNHººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººº

En algún lugar, muy lejos de Konoha, se presagiaba los últimos días de aquel calvario y sufrimiento. La guerra había terminado hacía muchos años ya, había dejado millones de muertos, miles de heridos, ciudades destruidas por completo, pérdidas millonarias, personas con heridas en sus corazones y sobre todo, un estúpido y odiado error. Sí, porque 10 años en el pasado un malvado e insospechado acontecimiento, acabó con su vida, claro; literalmente.

**10 años en el pasado **

Como siempre, le encantaba molestar a su mejor amigo ¿Pero no era divertido hacerlo sonrojar? Sabía que cuando llegase al campamento base el moreno estaría preparado para asestarle un golpe y es que en verdad sí se había pasado, lo molestaba con algo que, sólo fue una sola vez con Hinata, pero bueno, eso ya era mucho, porque habían prometido aguantar hasta el matrimonio, cuando esa promesa se le estaba haciendo algo difícil desde que ella decidió dormir con él. Suspiró, tenía que ponerse manos a la obra, ese lugar era algo peligroso y no debía permanecer tanto tiempo en ese bosque de terror. Cortó la leña con precisión y cuando se la iba a levantar al hombro para regresar descubrió que, no reconocía nada de ese lugar.

—Maldita sea ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —preguntó un chico muy exasperado al verse perdido en ese traidor bosque.

Se había alejado demasiado, ese fue el problema y por andar pensando en cosas indebidas, no memorizó el lugar por donde iba caminando y por eso ahora se encontraba perdido ¡No podía ser! No podía perderse en un lugar de esos ¿Y sí le pasaba algo? ¿Y sí no volvía jamás? Se aterró con tal idea, no quería que eso pasase, le prometió a Hinata volver con vida y así tenía que ser, no quería imaginar el desdichado sufrimiento de ella sí él llegase a morir ¡Eso sería devastador!

— ¡¿Qué hago?! —se notaba que se estaba desesperando de a poco, tomó aire y miró al cielo para identificar las estrellas. Siempre fue pésimo para muchas cosas, pero sin duda la astronomía era su fuerte. De niño, pudo haber perdido el tiempo en muchas cosas, pero siempre se dedicó a todo lo relacionado del universo, debido a que su buen amigo Jiraiya, que era un astrónomo muy exitoso le inculcó el estudio de esta materia.

Concentró su mirada en el despejado cielo, buscando una estrella en común, no mucho tiempo después divisó el astro que buscaba: la estrella polar, ésta, es una estrella que siempre indicaba el norte, sonrió porque ya sabía que camino coger, el oriente.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien, hacía media hora que se fue, por lo que llegaría en 15 minutos al lugar donde se estaba ''hospedando'' con su amigo. Cuando empezó a ver el lugar a lo lejos, empezó a caminar más rápido, pero alguien, desconocido para él le impidió que siguiera con su camino. Tres personas más, se unieron para agárralo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, Naruto estaba demasiado desconcertado pero a la vez se estaba enojando bastante ¿Y por qué le hacían eso? Trataba de zafarse o darle un fuerte golpe a alguno, pero se notaba que eran profesionales por lo cual tenían una fuerza inhumana.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritó enojado, aunque eso fue más que inútil, de tanto moverse lo único que logró era que la bufanda que le había regalado Hinata se cayera. Uno de los hombres, con el aspecto más severo le dio un fuerte golpe en la yugular provocando que el rubio pronto se desmayara.

Horas después, al despertar, se vio en una especie de celda, el lugar era casi tenebroso, era oscuro, frío y estaba siendo comido por el moho debido a esa humedad que se podía palpar con la mano. El sitio tenía una sola ventana y esta era demasiado pequeña y abarrotada por ambos lados. Aturdido se miró las manos y las tenía encadenadas, al igual que sus pies, podía caminar, claro, pero de una forma muy limitada sin poder separar las piernas a más de 30 centímetros. Incomprendido, se paró en el muro pequeño pegado a la pared que al parecer era la cama y miró por la decadente ventana y lo único que logró ver fue el mar ¿Mar? Ya predecía en qué clase de lugar estaba pero… ¿Por qué él? Bajó del muro y luego se sentó allí con el ánimo representando ese lugar. Luego de estar un rato ''pensando'' vio a alguien mucho más mayor que él, sentado en otro muro parecido al donde estaba sentado en ese momento.

—Parece ser que han cometido una injusticia —habló tranquilamente el seño que al parecer pasaba los 60 años de edad, debido a su demacrado cuerpo y sus arrugas pronunciadas, su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve al igual que su barba, el joven lo miró con tres puntos sin entender.

—Eso, creo…— susurró cerrando los ojos —Por cierto, sí esto es una cárcel ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó sin ánimos.

De inmediato sintió lástima por ese jovencito, con verle a la cara supo al instante que no era criminal, ni siquiera se veía pisca de odio o maldad en él ¿Entonces qué hacía allí? Fuera cual fuese la razón, nunca saldría de ese lugar, tristemente esa era la cruel realidad que debía afrontar ese joven, qué lástima.

—Jovencito, me temo decirte que estamos en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Japón y en efecto es una isla pequeña alejada de Japón —al escucharlo, Naruto sintió como todos sus sentidos murieron.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sin poderlo creer, luego se agarró la cabeza como pudo en un intento desesperado por no volverse loco — ¡Nunca saldré de aquí!— se agarró con más fuerza evitando desvanecerse ahí mismo, sí por él fuera, estaría haciendo un escándalo para que lo dejaran ir, pero sabía que de nada le serviría, esa no era una cárcel común y corriente, era una de máxima seguridad y de ninguna forma lograría salir de ese lugar con vida —Lo sien…to…—dijo a medias en un lamento pensando en Hinata, le preocupaba más el hecho de que ella sufriría de por vida, a tenerse que quedar en ese maldito lugar.

Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, crueles lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus atormentados ojos, el estar allí, era equivalente a estar muerto. Sería capaz de apostar que todos creerían que había muerto ¿Cómo se pondrían sus padres? ¿Cómo tomarían sus amigos aquello? Y finalmente ¿Cuánto sufriría Hinata? Maldecía esa suerte de mierda, tendría que renunciar a todo para acoplarse a una ''vida'' llena de dolor, una vida donde Hinata no estaría allí a su lado. Destinado a pasar su juventud, madurez y vejez encerrado, era lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido en toda su vida y lo peor es que no sabía, por qué debía estar ahí ¿Lo confundieron acaso? Y si no fue así entonces ¿Quién le deseó ese mal? Simplemente lo único que se debía preguntar era, cuánto tiempo duraría cuerdo, porque sin Hinata sólo se podría volver loco.

**La actualidad…**

El tiempo pasó sin ánimos, pasó tan lento que en vez de ser 10 años, pareció que pasaron milenios, en todo ese tiempo pudieron cambiar muchas cosas, pero un lazo, en vez de debilitarse y morir, se fortaleció y se mantuvo firme y con más fuerza que antes.

—Hoy se cumplen 10 años de estar en este lugar —susurró el hombre con sus todavía facciones de adolescente, de hecho, aún parecía serlo, a pesar del tiempo no cambio mucho o bueno, con respecto a su rostro seguía casi igual, pero de altura no, porque había crecido 6 centímetros más. Su voz se había puesto un poco más aguda, el cabello lo mantenía del mismo largor que en su adolescencia, pues había conseguido unas tijeras para mantenerlo arreglado. Agradecía que era de ese tipo de personas que no les crecía bello en la cara y su grado de madurez era notable, como también su ahora forma calmada de tomar las cosas, pero el niño inquieto y energético seguía muy latente en él.

Pasaron 10 años, 10 años en los cuales NI un solo día dejó de pensar en aquella chica que tanto amaba y adoraba: Hinata. No podía darse el lujo de olvidarla, era la ÚNICA razón que aún lo mantenía con vida, porque de no ser por ella, ya se hubiese suicidado sin duda alguna, porque el estar en ese lugar era una tortura que debilitaba hasta a los más rudos y fuertes. La amaba incluso más que antes y no veía la hora de salir de allí para ir a abrazarla, a besarla y tenerla de nuevo. Aunque estaba en sus planes irse a como diese lugar de esa prisión por ella, estaba el triste y desconsolador pensamiento de que ya lo hubiese olvidado y por ende, amase a otra persona y por ende tuviese esposo e hijos o peor aún, que ella ya no se encontrara con vida. Había que recordar que no pasó ni un día, ni una semana o un mes ¡Habían pasado ya, 10 años! Pero sin importar que tan cruda pudiese ser la realidad, que tan difícil sería aceptar eso se iría, podría perder la vida con hacerlo, pero la duda de saber cómo estaba ella, era más fuerte que el temor a morir.

—Espérame Hinata, porque Uzumaki Naruto, sigue con vida y con deseos de volver a tu lado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero que alguien se anime a comentar xD Cómo sea chicos, gracias por leer x3 y ah... Dublealfa ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aunque... No lo supe interpretar bien ¿Me lo podrías explicar por privado? ¡Gracias! Y perdón por parecer una idiota (?) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...

**~Kahiko-san~**


	4. Libertad

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta… Hace muchos meses que no me he dignado en aparecer y mucho menos en actualizar; no saben lo mal que me siento y por ello, quise dejarles un comentario para explicarles un poco el porqué de esta demora, como es algo largo decidí dejarlo en mi perfil, para no interferir con el fic en sí… Así que el que esté interesado en saber mis problemas en la vida, pues pueden pasarse por ahí :3

Aquí les traigo la conti ¡Por fin! Y espero que no me vayan a asesinar y que se animen a seguir leyéndolo…

* * *

—Libertad—

La brisa serena del cercano mar, la melodiosa melodía de las olas romper en la playa, el oscuro manto de la noche y la luz casi imperceptible de la luna creciente, solo lograba adentrarlos más a ese inexplicable mundo de amor.

Se miraban, y el silencio se cernía sobre ellos. Solo bastaba una simple mirada, para descomponerlos al completo. Como ese hermoso color azulado de sus profundos ojos se adentraba a los suyos perlados en un intento de quererle leer el alma, y eso hacían.

—Te ves hermosa... Hinata —su voz suave y su cálida caricia en su rostro, le hicieron experimentar la mayor felicidad.

—Y tú igual…—él sonrió al instante en la que la escuchó y de inmediato la acercó a él, encerrándola en sus brazos, cerró los ojos debido a lo delicioso de su característico aroma.

Y sus sentimientos salieron a flote…

—Quedémonos esta noche… aquí… ¿Sí? —le susurró al oído, casi como en una súplica y ella sólo asintió, queriendo lo mismo que él…

¿Y por qué no? La noche estaba hermosa y el ambiente embriagaba de placer.

—Yo…—la mujer iba a decirle algo, pero fue callada por los hambrientos labios de su prometido y otra vez se encontraban en ese juego placentero de besos insaciables…

Minutos después de que él le diera más de un beso, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa sonrió y en un abrazo demasiado tierno le susurró casi de forma imperceptible… Algo que ahora sólo la maltrataba y le hacía sufrir…

—Siempre estaré a tu lado…

El sonido impaciente del inoportuno despertador la sacó de ese mundo de hermosos recuerdos en donde por obviedad, era feliz. Se sentó en la cama y como era lo habitual se secó las familiares lágrimas que le habían empezado a salir debido a lo difícil que era aceptar que todo lo que supuestamente vivía con Naruto, eran sólo recuerdos y sueños arriesgados; tenía que admitirlo, estaba que moría, simplemente ya no se aguantaba ese hecho repetitivo de la vida.

Y ya había aguantado por 10 años… No creía poder hacerlo por más tiempo.

—Esto es injusto, muy injusto —susurró en medio de la agonía levantándose casi por obligación de la cama que sólo la incitaba a experimentar más de esos besos y esas caricias… Que tanto extrañaba.

Era otro día de su vacía vida.

Se arregló lentamente y ahora se disponía casi sin ánimos, a enfrentar el día; tenía que ser lo más fuerte posible, esa era una de las cosas que él le había enseñado de niños, a seguir siempre con la cabeza erguida hacia adelante, sin importar cual difícil fuese la situación, se aceptaba todo, pero menos el rendirse.

Salió de la casa y no sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, no tenía que ir a la oficina por esa semana, eran como unas cortas vacaciones, por ser la jefa de la exitosa empresa. Claro, de hecho muchas cosas habían cambiado, no por nada había pasado mucho tiempo, su padre se había jubilado y ella era ahora la personas más importante de la empresa, por lo cual tenía bastante dinero, dinero que no era destinado para ella, sino que prefería distribuirlo entre sus empleados, pagándoles casi el doble de su salario y lo que sobraba, lo dejaba a merced de las fundaciones… Porque, para que tanto dinero, sino podía ser feliz de ninguna forma con este.

—Hinata buenos días —la mujer volteó a mirar a la persona que le había saludado y pronto una sonrisa carismática surcó su rostro.

—Shino-kun, muy buenos días, me alegra verte por aquí.

Aburame Shino era un buen amigo de su alejada infancia. Siempre compartió con él y con Naruto muchas travesuras, problemas y divertidos momentos y a pesar de que era una persona muy seria y calmada, siempre tuvo ese toque de sabiduría. Era una sorpresa verlo por esos lugares, ya que nunca se mantenía en Konoha por su misterioso trabajo, un trabajo que aún ella no entendía del todo. El tiempo podría traer consigo algunos cambios de cualquier ámbito en las personas, de eso no hay duda, pero Shino no cambiaba el hábito de usar gafas y es por eso que, ¡Nunca desde sus 5 años de edad que lo conocía le había visto aunque sea poco de sus ojos!

—Igualmente ¿Tienes planes para la tarde? —le preguntó de forma amable y ella sonrió.

—No para nada, es más, en este momento no tengo idea de qué hacer ¿Por?

—Justamente iba a tu casa a visitarte y de paso invitarte a dar un paseo por la playa, en un intento de sacarte de ese encierro y soledad en el que te mantienes y lo sé porque muchas de las personas con la que me he encontrado me han expresado aquello.

Sonrió de lado, al parecer su actitud había cambiado mucho, de verdad sí se mantenía muy sola y encerrada.

—Muchas gracias Shino-kun, con gusto voy a donde quieras —le respondió Hinata sonriendo, apreciaba mucho el hecho de que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella.

— ¿A qué horas paso por ti?

—De hecho no hay necesidad, sí quieres podemos irnos juntos ahora a algún lugar —le indicó.

—Me parece bien, vamos entonces a caminar —respondió pausadamente el hombre y así empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Un silencio de 7 minutos…

—Veo que aún tienes esa pulsera que te dio Naruto hace ya unos 16 años, estoy seguro que él también tiene la que tú le diste —comentó Shino dándole a entender que se había fijado en ese detalle. Hinata se sorprendió y luego de mirar aquella hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije de la letra inicial del nombre de su amado, fijó su conmocionada vista a la persona que tenía al lado.

—Shino-kun ¿A…Acaso crees que sigue vivo? —le preguntó casi inmediatamente, él asintió al instante y ella sonrió feliz, feliz de saber que había alguien más que pensaba igual que ella.

—La verdad no creo eso de que la bomba que cayó en el bosque donde Naruto estaba perdido lo haya matado —Hinata le escuchaba atentamente, sin dejarlo de mirar al rostro —Por la simple razón de que el ejército Americano andaba incapacitado para este tipo de ataques— la miró directamente — ¿Por qué crees que justo en ese tiempo Naruto y Sasuke podían volver? —Ella se mostró impresionada —Exacto, porque estaban fuera de peligro —estaba atónita, lo que decía Shino era demasiado lógico.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —le respondió dando crédito a lo que él decía.

—Fuera de eso hay otra cosa que no cuadra en todo este asunto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata bastante interesada en esa conversación esperanzadora.

—Sasuke dijo que Naruto estuvo perdido por 3 horas hasta que escuchó la explosión y eso no puede ser posible —Hinata lo miró sin entender del todo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Naruto no podría perderse por tanto tiempo y más en un lugar que no estaba tan retirado, me refiero a que él podría orientarse fácilmente, en ese tiempo era verano en esa parte de Japón por lo que el cielo estaba despejado —La chica ya fue entendiendo lo que decía su amigo.

—Y entonces Naruto-kun al saber de astronomía, podría salir de allí en poco tiempo —añadió Hinata y Shino asintió.

—Correcto, es por eso que yo creo que hay algo extraño ocurre y Naruto está en algún lugar —acabó de decir el hombre, mientras Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón agitado.

Un pedazo de su alma enterrada volvió a su cuerpo ante esa posibilidad; ahora sí que estaba más que segura ¡Él estaba vivo!

—Gracias —le agradeció con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ante la sorprendida mirada de Shino. Tenía que agradecerle el darle otra esperanza y él sólo le colocó la mano en el hombro en signo de respuesta.

10 de la tarde en la pequeña isla…

—Hinata… Sin duda es una jovencita muy linda –comentó el cansado señor de ahora 71 años, mirando con escrutinio la foto de aquella mujer que Naruto le había mostrado.

—Siempre lo ha sido y por eso me preguntó cómo debe estar ahora —dijo Naruto con una mano en el mentón tratando de imaginarse a la chica más agraciada.

—Es seguro que estará hecha toda una dama —dijo el anciano entregándole la foto al chico.

—Lo más seguro —respondió el rubio guardando con cuidado la foto dentro de su camisa, escuchando luego una risa divertida y una mano tocar su hombro con amabilidad, volteó a ver a su amigo, claro autor de lo anterior, un tanto expectante al porqué de aquella tan inesperada reacción.

—10 años y al fin usted accede a mostrarme la foto de su prometida —comentó con gracia el señor Kenji y Naruto se puso un tanto nervioso y algo culpable.

—Jejeje, lo siento… Pero al menos no podría dejarte con la duda antes de irme —comentó mirándolo con algo de gracia y seriedad a la vez.

— ¿Irte? Eso quiere decir que ya estás listo —comentó Kenji, mirándolo ahora con seriedad.

—Exacto —respondió con determinación, ese era el día para ejecutar su buen elaborado y calculado plan para escaparse de ese lugar siniestro.

—Me alegro, porque la verdad no quiero que pase toda una vida aquí, cuando tiene a alguien que lo ama y espera –era arriesgado afirmar esa posibilidad dándole falsas esperanzas al rubio, pero si esa mujer lo amaba a él, de la forma como él la amaba a ella entonces eso era lo más posible. Naruto centró su atención en él, sintiendo algo interesante por venir —Al menos no corriste con la misma suerte que yo –su voz ahora contuvo un tinte triste, cosa que puso alerta a Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kenji-san? —le preguntó de inmediato.

—Ya que te irás, te contaré porque estoy exactamente aquí —le apuntó y el rubio se acomodó algo impaciente, pues eso era algo que había querido saber desde hacía bastantes años y que él no le había querido expresar, tal vez porque no quería volver a desempolvar esos malos recuerdos.

—Como cualquier joven, a mis 20 años me interesé en una misteriosa mujer, muy hermosa, agraciada y de aparente bondad —se acomodó un poco mejor —Yo era el hijo de un hombre muy importante, con tanto dinero que podría catalogarse como una de las personas más ricas del mundo en esa época y yo por ser su hijo, tenía todo eso a mi disposición, siendo millonario desde incluso antes de nacer —Naruto lucía algo sorprendido.

—Vaya…—susurró concentrado en la historia del señor, este procedió a continuar.

—Me acerqué a ella con intensiones de conquistarla y con el tiempo me convertí en su amigo, poco después en su novio y casi de inmediato contrajimos matrimonio. Por supuesto, pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella y así ella de mí, pero la ingenuidad de ese tiempo y la poca percepción de un joven ciego, provocó que ciegamente no supiese con quien me había metido en verdad —hizo una pausa, como tratando de calmarse debido a lo doloroso de esos recuerdos —Un día llegó a la casa llorando desolada, con la ropa maltratada y en estado deplorable diciéndome una y otra vez que había sido abusada sexualmente por unos hombres, yo sumamente enojado y envuelto en un mar de malos sentimientos y malos pensamientos le pregunté por la identidad de aquellos hombres, al hacerlo, yo cogí un arma y emprendí viaje para matarlos. Así lo hice, maté a tres personas… Yo, una personas de bien que nunca quiso ni pensó si quiera en la posibilidad de matar a alguien, había cometido ese delito, sólo por los malos sabores del enojo demente— su mirada se tornó arrepentida…

Naruto no sabía que cargaba con aquello tan trágico, por eso le colocó una mano encima el hombro en forma de darle apoyo y reconfortarlo un poco, y él, ante la mirada sincera de su joven amigo, decidió terminar con el relato doloroso, de lo que otrora había ocurrido.

—Pero resultó ser que esas personas nunca habían cometido tal infamia y lo peor de todo, es que eran los gobernadores de una ciudad vecina… Lo que quería decir que fui engañado por ella. Pronto me arrestaron y me dieron una condena de 52 años y eso que fue una suerte no recibir la pena de muerte, talvez el dinero ayudó al juez en esa decisión, lo cierto es que cuando entré a este lugar me enteré que ella se había quedado con absolutamente toda mi fortuna y no sólo eso, se casó pronto con otro hombre, al que de seguro le habrá hecho algo parecido a mí —miró con concentración al confundido rubio —Desde ese día pensé que eso del amor verdadero era sólo una idiotez que inventaba la sociedad para llenar el marcado vacío de sus solitarios corazones… pero… cuando lo vi llegar y me enteré de su sufrimiento y al oírlo hablar de Hinata y ver como en 10 años no la has querido olvidar, fue el claro ejemplo de que aquello sí existía a pesar de todo y por eso no quiero que muera aquí —terminó de decirle como en forma de reflexión y para el chico lo que su amigo había acabado de contar de su pasado fue tan triste que estaba en completo silencio al no saberle qué decir exactamente.

—Hay personas muy malas —Susurró Naruto bajando la cabeza, luego de unos segundos de meditar lo miró algo afligido por la suerte del señor Kenji —En verdad, yo siento que se encontrado con una de ellas —terminó de decir Naruto un tanto mal por él.

Y aquello solo era la muestra directa de la fuerte amistad que habían entrelazado.

En esa pequeña celda una gran amistad se había formado. Pasar 10 años al lado de una persona es más que suficiente para crear lazos demasiado fuertes y firmes. Por eso Naruto apreciaba al señor Kenji hasta el punto de considerarlo como su otro abuelo. Él le había enseñado demasiados cosas; por otro lado le infundió sabiduría y buenos valores, entre ellos le enseñó a tomar las cosas con calma y vaya que fue de ayuda eso para soportar una década encerrado como un perro en un lugar de esos, alejado de la civilización, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su pasado, de su vida… De Hinata. Nunca se la llevó con alguien más de ese establecimiento, puesto que la mayoría de las personas que habían allí eran psicópatas que cada vez que lo veían vulnerable le querían moler a golpes por ser el más joven en ese lugar, además como no había mucha forma de entretenimiento él era la víctima de ''su improvisado juego'' y vaya las palizas que recibió y hubo instantes en los que no reconocía su propio rostro de lo golpeado y lastimado que estaba y sí no fuese por el señor Kenji que siempre le protegió la mayoría de veces de todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño, estaría muerto, sin duda era gracias a él que seguía vivo y con las esperanzas vivas.

El haber estado junto a él fue el mejor regalo que tuvo durante toda una década.

—El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado y ya no me importa aquello; estoy gratificado por haber compartido estos 10 años de mi vida con usted, nunca fui más feliz, muchas gracias muchacho —le agradeció sonriente el anciano, viendo como el rubio le abrazaba con fuerza temblando desoladamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Y…Yo le agradezco… i...igual Kenji-san —estaba muy afligido, le daba demasiada tristeza dejarlo allí solo, además se le haría muy duro no volver a compartir con él por algún tiempo, luego de que pasó prácticamente la mitad de su vida con él.

—No te preocupes por mí, mi condena se acaba en un año, cuando salga lo iré a visitar a Konoha, de eso no hay duda —y aunque lo que le dijo era la total verdad, lo hizo más que todo con la intensión principal de calmarlo y no dejar que por su remordimiento desistiera de su idea de salir de ese triste lugar.

El rubio se secó las lágrimas y luego sonrió.

— ¡Yo te estaré esperando! —le dijo muy sonriente para ser interrumpido por la voz severa de un guardia.

—Hora de almorzar —comentó el guardia abriendo la celda de triple seguro, mientras Naruto miraba aquello un tanto nervioso, porque jamás volvería a esa celda… Ya se determinó a aquello…

Siguieron al hombre con uniforme hasta el centro donde todos los reclusos pasaban su hora de almuerzo y recreación, Naruto suspiró ansioso.

Pronto empezó a sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, todo causado, debido a que luego de almorzar sería la hora de ejecutar su plan y comprobar si era un total éxito y salía de allí, o sería todo un fracaso y no vería más la luz de la vida.

Mientras trataba de digerir esa terrible ''comida'' empezó a repasar todo lo que había planeado.

Durante un año entero estuvo observando con detenimiento todo su alrededor y todo lo que sucedía en el, haciendo a su vez cuentas específicas de período de tiempo en el que se demoraban los guardias en efectuar algo de su rutina continua. Primero notó que cad semanas llegaban algunos encargados del lugar con provisiones para dos meses y medio. Ellos llegaban en grandes barcos que llevaban a sus costados botes de emergencia, eso le gustó, porque claro, eran ideales para salir de la isla. Luego contabilizó el tiempo que estos barcos permanecían en el muelle y el tiempo era aproximadamente un día y medio. Al menos con esto ya tenía la forma de cómo llegar a Japón, ahora tenía que buscar la forma correcta de salir de ese establecimiento en primer lugar.

La mayor parte del tiempo, exactamente 22 horas al día permanecían encerrados con cadenas en los brazos y los pies y el único momento del día en el que salían de esas molestas celdas era por la tarde a almorzar y luego los liberaban de las cadenas para que pudieran hacer algo de deporte y ejercicio. Ese era el momento propicio para salir, ya que están fuera de la celda y fuera de eso sin cadenas, sin embargo había un gran problema y era que donde hacían deporte las paredes eran demasiado altas, de unos 8 metros de altura y no había forma de escalar eso, entonces debido a ese problema, decidió observar mejor y encontrar alguna solución y vaya que la encontró cuando vio una torre de control y vigilancia que había allí y que por suerte era más alta que las paredes y lo mejor de todo es que estaba pegada a estas.

Ya tenía la manera de cómo ''escalar'' y salir de ese lugar, pero aún faltaban más cosas por maquinar. Midió el tiempo en el que se demoraban los guardias allí y descubrió en poco tiempo que 10 minutos antes de que se acabe el plazo para estar afuera, el guardia que permanecía arriba de la torre bajaba a almorzar quedando solo un guardia abajo en la entrada de dicha torre y el guardia de arriba volvía a tomar su puesto en 5 minutos, eso quería decir que sólo disponía de 5 minutos para subir a la torre de control. Después de tener ese punto sumamente analizado, debía pensar en el enrejado de alto voltaje o (Buscar el nombre) que había encima las paredes, además de la cerca de voltaje que había alrededor de toda la estructura. Esto suponía un problema menor, pues ya había encontrado una caja o regulador principal de energía camino a los baños, casi llegando al techo, sólo necesitaba las llaves del regulador para cortar la energía de lugares determinados.

Pero entonces los últimos dos problemas para alcanzar su libertad y posteriormente su vida eran: Había un guardia que le daba vueltas a la isla haciendo vigilancia, Naruto sabía que se demoraba 15 minutos en dar la vuelta, así que era el tiempo suficiente, lo otro que debía tener en cuenta era la época del año y el clima y más en un lugar ubicado estratégicamente en pleno fallo geográfico del cinturón del fuego del pacífico en donde el clima era tan inestable como una mujer en esa época del mes, porque de nada le serviría salir de allí pero que luego quedara atrapado en medio de una fuerte tormenta del pacífico en donde seguro las olas de 12 metros lo harían papilla al instante y es por ello que aún no se había decido a efectuar el plan, no, hasta que no fuera verano y más seguro.

Todo aquello le tomó un año de planeación y ese era el día perfecto, con los botes a su disposición, el clima calmado y sus ansias desmesuradas por ver a Hinata… Sí, era ahora o nunca.

—Terminé —susurró el chico dejando al lado el intento de comida. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lento ''Mira que loco estoy por ti Hinata… Como para hacer lo que voy a hacer'' pensó con algo de gracia sonriendo de lado, luego se tornó serio y se paró de su asiento, ante la mirada expectante de Kenji.

—Que todo te salga bien hijo y por cierto, saluda a Hinata por mí —se despidió el anciano de Naruto

— ¡Claro! Kenji-san, soporte lo que más pueda este año que falta ¡Hasta pronto! –se despidió tomando camino hacia sus ilusiones.

—Lo haré —fue la calmada respuesta de su viejo amigo.

''Bueno a partir de este momento tengo cerca de 10 minutos para efectuar la primer parte del plan'' y aunque la situación era demasiado crítica recordó a alguien por su extraña forma calculada con la que pensó antes ''Me sentí Shikamaru por un momento'' luego sonrió recordando a su inteligente amigo, estaba seguro que él no le creería que estuviese dispuesto a actuar pensando y no sólo por actuar, pero pronto como ese recuerdo vino se fue, ya que no podía desconcentrarse, tenía que ser lo más serio posible y pensar con cabeza fría, porque lo que efectuaría podría costarle la vida y no estaba dispuesto a ello, no aceptaría más posibilidades que las de salir triunfante para alcanzar su pasado y quizá evitar que ya fuese demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

Fue rumbo al lugar en donde estaba el regulador de energía, aprovechando al máximo que a esa hora no había nadie por allí, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de confiarse y es por ello que miraba cada determinado tiempo a sus alrededores buscando posibles espías o en el peor de los casos, guardias. Miró el lugar en donde estaba su objetivo y haciendo destreza de su buena forma física trepó hasta allí y sacó sin hacer mucho ruido las llaves de la caja… Llaves de las que había logrado hacer posesión cuando el guardia que les había abierto la celda para que salieran a almorzar se descuidó y como sí se tratara de un ladrón profesional sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y estaba seguro que esa llave le serviría porque justo esa persona era la del mantenimiento… Eso se llamaba tener una gran suerte.

La metió a la cerradura y abrió con cuidado la caja y leyendo con concentración supo qué breques debía bajar, porque sí los bajaba todos, los guardias, oficiales y encargados se darían cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba y eso sólo era el inicio de un mal desenlace. Cerró eso de inmediato y dejo las llaves allí, luego se dirigió al lugar donde todos jugaban un partido de básquetbol. Cuando llegó, haciendo uso de su auto control para no lucir nervioso o sospechoso se sentó en una parte alejada con la vista fijada en el vigilante de la torre, pero con suma discreción para no levantar sospechas, esperando a que se fuera; a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba dándole oxígeno a todo el cuerpo en un intento desesperado por calmarlo, mientras el sudor lo empezaba a empapar, se relajó un poco, porque estaba muy asustado, pues como ya lo sabía de antemano… Lo atrapaban y sería ejecutado inmediatamente y eso lo sabía desde el día en que los oficiales advirtieron que algún intento de escape o que lograran hacerlo se irían a la horca, eso le había helado los huesos 10 años en el pasado… Pero ahora estaba tan loco que no le importaba la terrible consecuencia.

El vigilante con necesidad había acabado de bajar de la torre, entonces fue como si las dudas que tenía se hubiesen disipado en el interior de su mente y sin esperar a que regresaran, se levantó casi de forma mecánica y empezó a caminar decidido a seguir con esa locura… De amor…

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué piensas hacer…? ¿Eh?—Naruto se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz tan exasperante y chillona y sin voltear a ver a esa persona que le causaba repugnancia, le contestó casi por obligación.

—No empieces Orochimaru —le respondió seriamente… Qué bueno que no lo volvería a ver jamás, vaya alivio que era ese.

Orochimaru era un ser despreciable, quizá la peor persona que había en ese lugar. Él llevaba 18 años allí y no saldría nunca… Pues 5 cadenas perpetúas era poco para lo que se merecía ese desalmado. Cuando supo a lenguas de su amigo que ''ese'' hacía experimentos atroces con humanos, matando cientos de personas… Sintió la peor repulsión y miedo.

Ese tipo de aspecto macabro y casi andrógino se aprovechó de él casi de inmediato hasta por más de 5 años. Él era la persona que más lo lastimaba cuando tenía la oportunidad y parecía que le encantaba hacerlo, hasta en más de una vez le propuso que dejara que le hiciera unos cuantos experimentos para dejarlo en paz y el rubio sólo se negó exasperado y aterrorizado recibiendo la peor golpiza de su vida. Harto de ser tratado como a un muñeco de trapo y ser lastimado de gravedad casi todos los días, prometió casi en un juramento arriesgado en medio del espacio recreativo, frente a todos los reclusos de que algún día le vencería y le haría pagar junto a sus subordinados todo el dolor que le hizo pasar; todos se rieron de él, afirmando que el más debilucho e idiota del lugar jamás podría llegar a tocarle aunque sea un pelo a alguien de allí sin salir magullado en el intento, y Naruto soportando el maltrato intensificado de todos no se dio por vencido.

Y claro… Dos años después de aquel juramento desesperado, un sábado de una tarde cálida, todos veían asombrados al más fuerte de los reclusos; Orochimaru, en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, muy herido y en condiciones de necesitar un hospital, mientras un Naruto lo miraba con odio parado a su lado, con algunos raspones limpiándose el hilo de sangre de su boca, pero claramente en perfecto estado, mostrando una sonrisa irónica, al ver a todo el mundo petrificado; entonces como era en esa vida hipócrita, todo el mundo, incluido Orochimaru le habían cogido sumo respeto, todos afirmaban que lo mejor era no meterse con Naruto y eso sólo se concretó cuando algunos aún escépticos de que él se hubiese vuelto tan fuerte le intentaron atacar, pero todos salían malheridos. Que maldita ironía era aquella, que al que primero lo trataban de basura, ahora lo respetaran como si se tratase del líder, pero así funcionan las cosas allí, al más fuerte se le respeta y al más débil se le golpea.

—Parece que pronto no te volveremos a ver —comentó Orochimaru con gracia, mostrándole que adivinaba sus intensiones peligrosas.

Él sonrió con sorna sin responderle nada, para luego concentrarse en lo de antes.

Se acercó de forma ''casual'' al vigilante que estaba parado de forma perezosa en la entrada de la torre con una metralleta en la mano, este agarrando de forma ofensiva su arma, le miró un tanto desconfiado al identificar al famoso y problemático Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con voz severa al preso, esperando una respuesta convincente, pero en cambio la sonrisa que mostraba el rubio sólo le hizo no presentir nada bueno y antes de que pudiese intimidarlo con su arma, ya se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

Un fuerte golpe en el cuello fue suficiente, ese fue el pensamiento del chico.

Todos por su parte veían aquella escena murmurando de paso, cosas parecidas entre ellos y el rubio no había pasado desapercibido lo que pasaba y la atención que centraban en él pero a pesar de eso, estaba tranquilo de que todos lo miraran, sabía que ninguno le iría a contar a los guardias lo que él se disponía a hacer, porque allí, el que se aventuraba a fugarse era considerado como a un especie de héroe. Olvidando a los puntuales y concentrados espectadores, le quitó el cuchillo que tenía su ''víctima'' escondido y después de una fuerte y rápida patada abrió la puerta y subió a la torre.

Se asomó por ella y vio a lo lejos a Kenji mirándolo con una sonrisa haciéndole señas de que ningún guardia, oficial o vigilante se había enterado de que pasaba, le agradeció y las señas siguientes sólo pudieron significar la despedida temporal. Después el joven quebró una ventana que daba al lado en donde se podía divisar el mar y se subió a esta para mirar literalmente que no hubiese moros en la costa. Sonrió de inmediato al ver lo que para su plan se necesitaba y con la suerte con la que contaba, debido a que el guardia costero apenas había empezado a dar la vuelta a la isla por el lado izquierdo de la playa, lo que significaba que disponía de 15 minutos, que esperaba que fueran suficientes para terminar con eso. Miró hacia abajo sintiendo el peor vértigo de su vida y trago hueso al ver la semejante altura en la que se encontraba y aunque era algo peligroso lo que tenía que hacer, debía armarse de valor y hacerlo porque ya no podía retroceder, tenía que seguir sí o sí.

Se colgó de la ventana con sumo cuidado y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer en unos oportunos arbustos que habían abajo y aunque luego de comprobar que no tenía ningún hueso roto, se maldijo haber caído sentado, se había lastimado el trasero de forma violenta, trató de hacerle caso omiso al terrible dolor y trepó como si fuese un primate la cerca que lo separaba de la playa. Al estar allí sintió de nuevo esa adrenalina que lo estaba impulsando a seguir ¡Ya estaba afuera! Pero no podía aventurarse a celebrar como un idiota aún, porque le faltaba mitad de camino y todavía estaba la posibilidad de ser descubierto ¡Y vaya que sí era indeseada aquella posibilidad!

Respiró hondo y se fue corriendo hasta uno de los barcos y cuando estaba metido en el mar, sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y sus nervios desquebrajados.

— ¡Hey! —escuchó decir a los lejos, se escondió detrás del barco con rapidez en estado fantasmal, sudando frío y aterrorizado. En ese momento estaba helado del susto y cuando no escuchó nada más, se asomó de forma lenta por un costado del barco para verificar qué pasaba y su alma volvió al cuerpo y respiró aliviado al ver que era un guardia que había saludado a otro, entrando así los dos después al establecimiento…

Y aún seguía nervioso.

Tuvo suerte, pero no se podía relajar o pensar que seguiría teniendo tal suerte, no tenía casi tiempo, así que fue directo donde estaba el bote de emergencia y cortó las cuerdas que lo tenía sujeto al barco con rapidez con el cuchillo antes arrebatado; cuando este cedió, se subió al bote y cogió el remo y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, solo empezó a remar y remar… Indicando que eso era su prioridad ahora, así fuese cansador y difícil mientras salía de la marea contraria y entraba a una que lo llevara a mar adentro y así remó casi por 5 horas seguidas… Y cuando el cansancio le recordó de que era humano y no una maquina se detuvo con la mente descoordinada, miró el alrededor y vio una línea del horizonte perfecta a los 360º de su espacio de visión siendo esta la separación de mar y cielo le hicieron comprobar muchas cosas, cosas que aún no se podía creer, entendió que lo había logrado, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de esa isla del infierno ¡Sin duda no lo podía creer! No podía creer que su mente le hubiese funcionado tan bien en el momento exacto para crear un plan que jamás hubiese sido capaz de maquinar si no fuese por el deseo de reencontrarse con aquella mujer que siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos. Porque el estar libre, era casi un milagro, un milagro para un idiota como él.

Entonces sintió como el mundo le recibía con los brazos abiertos y como el cielo alegre le dejaba ver, justo al frente de él, el espectáculo olvidado del crepúsculo, en una vista demasiado hermosa del acto culminante del día, de los 10 años de encierro.

Su corazón se aceleró y esta vez no por nerviosismo o adrenalina… Sino por la inmensa y desconocida felicidad que tenía en ese momento recorriéndole sin tapujo alguno todo su cuerpo, empezó a reír contento, liberando un mar de emociones… Como extrañaba el exterior, como extrañaba el cielo, el mar, el aire, la tranquilidad… Su vida ¡Su libertad!

— ¡Al fin libre! —exclamó feliz, sin detenerse a pensar sí todo lo vivido anteriormente sólo fue un cruel sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

Naruto está libre asdfasdfasdf ¡La sorpresa que te espera Hinata! Bueno chicos nos leemos pronto en el otro capítulo, el que me quiera dejar algún comentario bien puede hacerlo o también pueden amenazarme ¡Cómo quieran!


	5. Terrible incidente

Hola a todos, no saben lo feliz que estoy... Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan mucho y también les ca todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este segundo fic NaruHina que subo a esta página... Estoy muy inspirada y por eso estoy tratando de no cometer de nuevo esa demora olímpica xD También quería agradecerle muy íntimamente al comentario y hermoso mensaje de ánimo que me dejaste Chamoos, no sabes la sonrisa que me sacaste y como me animaste bastante, personas como tú es que me recuerdan porque me gusta compartir las cosas que salen de mi imaginación jeje, perdona por no dejarte un mensaje privado más extenso, pero sin duda, nunca olvidaré aquello que me escribiste que logró subir mi ánimo hasta por los cielos, después de todo, a nosotros nos gusta este tipo de apoyos ¡Muchísimas gracias en verdad! Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que esta historia sigue... C:

* * *

—Terrible incidente—

Aún no podía creer que su hermanita menor Hanabi estuviese casada y fuera de eso fuese madre de una hermosa niña de un añito. Eso era lo que le parecía más irónico de su vida que su hermana menor formara primero familia que ella, porque lo más lógico a pensar era que ella por ser 5 años mayor tendría ya una hermosa familia, de hecho así debería de serlo, pero nunca se atrevería a tener hijos sin amor ¡Eso no! Además no se atrevía y mucho menos le nacía el deseo de estar con alguien que no fuera Naruto, esa era una certeza que no cambiaría por mucho tiempo. El día era muy especial para su hermanita y por ello quiso acompañarla en su dicha, porque el que ella no pudiese disfrutar de que lo que ahora vivía su hermana no quería decir que debía cerrarse y ser egoísta con ella por una envidia que podría aparecer con motivos pero que su forma de ser no le daba para llegar hasta ese maltrecho sentimiento. Hyuuga Hanabi celebraba ese día el 3er aniversario de matrimonio…

Un día feliz…

—Hanabi-chan ¿Quiere qué le traiga algo de tomar?

—Nee-san no te preocupes por eso, mejor ve y habla con los demás —le contestó a su hermana con el mayor cariño posible y ésta casi en un gesto infantil infló los cachetes en respuesta.

—Bueno…— Hinata respondió no muy feliz.

Era cierto que quería acompañar a su hermana en ese gran día pero lo cierto es que no quería estar con todos porque se sentía un poco triste al ver a sus amigos con sus hijos y eso que la mayoría tenía y ella allí sola, esperando a un ser casi fantasmal, con un recuerdo indeseado y traicionero de que ella quizá jamás tendría la dicha de sus amigas de ser madre y era algo que había estado deseando casi desde el momento en el que Sakura le avisó que estaba embarazada… En fin, lo mejor no era pensar en esos malos asuntos de su deteriorada mente. Se acercó al grupo de personas que hablaban animadamente de temas ligeros mientras acompañaban su relato con un fino champan italiano, hizo un corto saludo y se sentó al lado de la persona que quería con mucho cariño, de la persona que le recordaba a él, del esposo de Hanabi. Él al verla sentarse a su lado sonrió contento y después la abrazó con efusividad, provocando que confirmara que era la viva imagen del rubiales y eso a veces le afectaba y la ponía triste.

— ¡Hina-chan te vez realmente preciosa! —le alagó en un gesto tierno apretándola contra él y no le era raro tratarla así, pues ella le infundía cierto cariño y no se preocupaba de que Hanabi se pusiese celosa o se enojara con él, porque ella sabía cuánto la amaba, además su hermana mayor tenía su corazón cerrado sólo al ya recuerdo lejano de Naruto.

Y como siempre que estaba con ese personaje, se imaginó a Naruto ser el que le decía aquello, se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó porque justamente el rubio le dio ese tipo de influencia al castaño, ahora parecía su hermano menor… Se sonrojó un poco por el alago del joven y sonrió un poco.

—Y tú estás muy apuesto Konohamaru-kun —luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo —Que no vaya a ser que Hanabi-chan se entere de eso —él rompió a reír al instante un tanto sonrojado.

—No, ella ni se entera… Está ocupada con… ese hombre —abrió los ojos de inmediato y sintió de nuevo los celos apoderarse de él —Y se las verá conmigo si no se aleja de ella —susurró en ademán de pararse e ir a interrumpirla tranquila conversación de la castaña con otro chico que a ojos de Konohamaru era demasiado irritante…

''El vivo recuerdo de Naruto-kun'' bajó la cabeza un tanto aburrida recordando cuando en el pasado Naruto se ponía celoso por cualquier cosa, suspiró volviendo a la realidad y le cogió de la mano para calmarlo un poco, como hacía con Naruto en el pasado.

—Sólo hablan Konohamaru-kun —este bufó centrando su atención en su hija que ahora estaba gateando divertida hacia el lugar en donde estaban los cables de la corriente elécrtica, con intensiones de ir a jugar con ellos, él sonrió con ternura, se paró y la cargó con cuidado en su regazo, después regresó al lugar en donde estaba sentado sin dejar de ver a su hija.

—No, no Akemi-chan… Eso no es para jugar —le ''regañó'' alzándola y bajándola con cariño, para luego darle unos gustosos besos en sus tiernos cachetes y la beba reía divertida, mostrando cuánto se divertía por el juego de su padre.

Hinata sonrió… Sonrisa nostálgica.

Konohamaru era la persona quien más le recordaba al rubio, siempre que estaba a su lado sentía que en realidad estaba junto a Naruto Aunque eso no era así Le dolía tanto que no fuese esa la realidad y ahora al verlo tratar así a su hija se imaginó al rubio haciendo lo mismo, luego bajó la cabeza y antes de que alguien notara lo mal que le puso esa tierna escena, se secó las lágrimas traicioneras sin prever que Konohamaru se había dado cuenta de su tristeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó triste, él sabía lo mucho que le recordaba a Naruto y eso en vez de ser bueno era malo.

—S…Si… Konohamaru-kun —le respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se paró del puesto, cansada… Cansada de esa debilidad continua —Voy a tomar un poco de aire, ahora regreso —le avisó al chico y se fue directamente al gran balcón de la casa de Hanabi que daba una espectacular vista de la naturaleza desbordante de vida, vivir en el campo tenía sus ventajas, fue el cuestionamiento de la peli azul. Y si fuera poco el precioso color anaranjado del atardecer sólo la hizo regresar a lo anterior.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró recostada en el balcón con los ojos semi cerrados mirando el hermoso y calmado atardecer que se efectuaba en ese momento por detrás de las pequeñas colinas… Sintiendo como sí ella no fuese la única que lo hacía, pues, obviamente millones de personas hacían lo mismo en ese momento, pero ese sentimiento, era extraño, es como sí él… Ya estaba delirando, tenía que ser eso; pero no sabía lo certero de su supuesto delirio.

—No importa cuántos años pasen, nunca olvidarás a Naruto —dijo sorpresivamente la triste Sakura a su lado, viendo como su compañera se encogía más en su sitio sin dejar de ver el ocaso.

—La única forma que lo haga es muriéndome —recordó la vez en la que estaba muriendo y negó con la cabeza a lo anterior dicho —No, ni después de muerta lo haría —le confesó sin ánimos y Sakura sonrió de lado mirando el espectáculo de la naturaleza en la cual Hinata yacía sumida desde hacía rato.

—Te admiro —Hinata prestó atención en ella —No cualquier persona seguiría amando a alguien que nunca volverá —lo último que dijo fue con amargura, Hinata no respondió nada, no quería volver a esa época en donde la tachaban de loca. Sakura al ver que Hinata no se encontraba de buenos ánimos, se fue de allí; no la quería molestar más porque no quería incrementar más su sufrimiento.

El sol se había perdido por entre las colinas, para darle paso a lo oscuridad infinita de la noche y Hinata había presenciado aquello con lujo de detalle tan concentrada que no había sentido la presencia de un nuevo pretendiente que se hizo a su lado, aprovechando su soledad para convencerla de salir un rato con él.

—Está haciendo una noche hermosa ¿No le parece? —Comentó de forma formal —Sin parecer pretensioso, incluso usted se ve más hermosa —Hinata se enderezó y lo volteó a mirar con atención y comprobó de inmediato que él a diferencia de otros hombres, lucía más respetuoso y serio.

—Gracias —agradeció por lo bajo acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.

Él sonrió de inmediato.

— ¿Sabe? Llevo días observándola y me he dado cuenta de la buena persona que es —Hinata no se sorprendió por aquello —Me preguntaba si le apetecía salir a cenar conmigo —la joven suspiró… Otro rechazo más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

—Es usted muy amable, pero me temo decirle que no puedo aceptar su invitación —le rechazó de inmediato, de forma formal, sin tuteos y con cuidado, él miró al suelo, comprendiendo que la advertencia de sus amigos no fue en vano.

—Entiendo, perdone la molestia —después de aquello se alejó aburrido. Los rumores eran ciertos, la chica no aceptaba a nadie.

Y eso seguiría siendo así…

Al sentirse en el terreno de la confiable libertad se sintió en paz, una paz que no había experimentado por toda una década de continuo sufrimiento. El cansancio se lo estaba llevando de apoco a un estado de adormecimiento, y con todo el esfuerzo posible trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y no dormirse ya que no podía parar de remar porque si lo hacía, los oficiales y guardias que de seguro ya se enteraron de su osada huida lo alcanzarían en cualquier momento y de forma casi inhumana logró remar por otras 3 horas y media más y la última casi en estado vegetal.

Y ese fue su límite, ahora sin poderlo evitar, dormía plácidamente como una roca en el pequeño espacio disponible, quedando a la merced del ahora calmado mar.

A la mañana siguiente…

El sonido de una traviesa gaviota que se había posado en un extremo del pequeño navío lo sacaron del mundo de los sueños casi de forma inmediata, abrió los ojos con más dificultad que todas las veces y pronto cuando había logrado eso los tuvo que volver a cerrar de nuevo al recibir de lleno los rayos del sol. Le pareció extraño aquello, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esa luz y a ese calor, es más, aquella sensación estaba tan olvidada que dudaba de que fuese lo que creía y aún algo dormido se preguntó porque sentía aquello tan extraño hasta que el mismo sonido de la gaviota y murmullos de las olas hizo que se exaltase a una velocidad impresionante.

Miró su alrededor y lucía más petrificado y confundido que un rebelde en un convento.

—No era un sueño —tragó hueso sintiendo la brisa marítima encima de él, se pasó una mano por su sudoroso cuello —Yo en verdad me fugué — se habló a sí mismo recordando todo lo del día anterior y así estuviese impresionado por su demente logro buscó con impaciencia rastros de tierra y sí antes estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

Estaba en la orilla de una gran playa con un manto de arena blanca y fina, seguramente la marea lo llevó hasta allí y por lo que veía era inmenso el espacio que abarcaba ese lugar, tanto que no parecía una simple y pequeña islita, sin duda tenía que ser Japón ¡Tenía que serlo!

Tan pronto como el despertador improvisado salió volando rumbo a lugares más acogedores bajó de la embarcación y se mojó la cara para refrescarse un poco. Cerró los puños y con los nervios de punta empezó a correr para adentrarse al gigantesco bosque.

No había recorrido ni 300 metros cuando vio a un joven granjero andar por la zona llevando con sí un costal en su hombro, el rubio fue corriendo hasta él, sin importarle su aspecto de recluso, porque la ropa naranjada y simple que traería sólo pertenecía a lugares así, por eso el granjero miro algo desconfiado a ese rubio que se le acercaba corriendo bastante rápido.

— ¿Q…Qué… lu…lugar e…es este? —le preguntó recobrando la respiración.

—Es Heiwa —le respondió.

Era la mejor palabra que había escuchado en su vida. Una felicidad regocijante fue presa de él y no era para más, ese lugar quedaba en Japón y no sólo eso, estaba a 2 horas de Konoha, que suerte la suya… Por eso en medio de su euforia abrazó al chico que estaba un tanto asustado, después de un incómodo minuto Para el granjero Él chico se separó de él y se empezó a ir corriendo.

— ¡Gracias! —el chico apenas pudo alzar la mano, no entendió ese comportamiento tan, pero tan extraño ¿Y quién era ese?

Se detuvo en un pequeño río por el hecho de que estaba deshidratado y no podía darse ese lujo. Estaba feliz y emocionado porque su eterno calvario se estaba volviendo cosa del pasado y de kilómetros, por dicho motivo andaba con cierto desespero, error fatal, porque se podría morir y al pasar no tendría sentido alguno el riesgo anterior. Se quitó la vieja camisa de preso quedando con la camisa que estaba usando cuando se cometió esa infamia en el pasado, aún se conservaba a pesar del tiempo y le quedaba justo a la medida, pues cuando era adolescente le quedaba un poco grande.

Un poco más calmado y con los pensamientos más organizados, sacó la foto de Hinata para verificar que estuviese intacta y luego de comprobar que no había sufrido ningún daño, se dedicó a detallar su hermoso rostro, con una lentitud admirable y con el corazón emocionado; sonrió. Pronto la volvería a ver… Eran tantas cosas y lo único que tenía claro es que debía estar muy hermosa y de sólo pensar en aquello sintió cosquillas en el estómago, pero no sólo era eso, simplemente ya no podía aguantarse la emoción, luego de 10 años quería hacer tantas cosas con ella… Tantas que le llevaría todo un día si quiera pensarlas de forma ligera. Minutos después guardó de nuevo la foto y se instaló allí para pasar la noche, aún era muy temprano, pero debía recobrar fuerzas y guardar energía porque aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer a pie, eran dos horas sí… Pero en auto.

Pareciendo alguien que estaba perdido y que buscaba las formas de cómo sobrevivir, construyó un refugio a base de palos y hojas de palmeras haciendo provecho del cuchillo que aún tenía a su disposición. Entrada la noche encendió una fogata al estilo tradicional de frotar dos ramas y usar el residuo de madera caliente para crear fuego con la yesca… Pero hacerlo no es tan fácil, fue difícil y le tomó varias horas hacerlo, pero al final lo logró. Miró la camisa anaranjada que tenía a su lado izquierdo y frunciendo el seño la cogió y luego de mirarla un poco, suspiró y la lanzó al fuego en signo de que dejaba todo aquello atrás, para disfrutar de un pescado que había logrado pescar y era simplemente delicioso… Más delicioso de lo que quería porque no le duró mucho fuera del estómago y casi empieza a llorar al estilo anime en forma de reproche, porque en 10 años no había sino comido cosas tan malucas y con un sabor tan repulsivo que ahora presentía que tenía el estómago de hierro y si un pescado casi le hace convertirse en un carnívoro entonces cuando volviera a probar el ramen se volvería más que loco y lo sabía, la baba que chorreaba por los lados de su boca evidenciaba cuando quería comer ramen y besar a Hinata… Debía admitirlo, eso sonaba mejor que cualquiera de sus comidas favoritas; porque era más delicioso.

Y a pesar del tiempo lo recordaba…

—Falta poco, muy poco para verla, cuando lo haga, haré lo posible por recuperar todo el tiempo perdido —susurró Naruto mirando a la forma irregular del fuego buscando de forma intrépida más combustible en la madera para seguir ardiendo con furor, pensando en casarse con ella y tener hijos, los que ella quisiese, claro; si es que ella no estaba casada primero o lo hubiese olvidado con el tiempo, a pesar de eso, sí aún tenía, aunque sea alguna oportunidad pequeña de hacer algo, no perdería el tiempo y la reconquistaría sí fuese necesario hacerlo, después de todo ya había perdido 10 años.

A la mañana siguiente un grupo de personas buscaban a la hija de la persona más importante de su pequeña aldea. Hacía exactamente unas 3 horas que se había perdido en un impulso de curiosidad y diversión. Se fue a jugar animadamente al hermoso bosque y así lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, tanto que sus fantasías la sacaron de la realidad y no se había dado cuenta que se había alejado mucho de su casa campestre. Sus familiares y amigos le restaron importancia a su desaparición porque sabían que la niña de seguro no se había alejado mucho y era cuestión de tiempo para que ella regresara satisfecha a su hogar, pero pronto tuvieron que reconsiderar esa idea al ver que simplemente pasaban las horas y no había ni un solo rastro de ella y ella no acostumbraba a perderse por tanto tiempo y más cuando sus tíos estaban de visita, por eso al empezar a creer que en medio de su mundo de fantasías se alejó lo suficiente como para perderse se alarmaron e incluso su padre que se mantenía muy ocupado con su trabajo y su esposa salió en su busca junto a unos empleados de confianza.

Vaya hija más hiperactiva la que tenía.

— ¡Saki! ¡Saki!— Llamaban desesperados a la niña de 6 años y al perecer estaba lejos porque no había respondido a los llamados y era obvio que debería estar muy asustada y más al no poder el sol y el cielo por lo frondoso del bosque.

No muy lejos de la desesperada escena, Naruto se alistaba para continuar con su camino y en ese momento se estaba lavando la cara cuando escuchó los gritos suaves pero desgarradores de una pequeña niña, sorprendido fue corriendo hasta el lugar de donde provenía el terror. Se asustó al ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes intensos con una coleta, parada en la punta de una delgada rama de un árbol algo alto pidiendo auxilio muy asustada, parecía ser que la rama en donde estaba parada podría quebrarse en cualquier momento y más se adivinaba esa suerte por los crujidos fuertes que empezaba a despedir la propia dicha y si eso llegaba a ocurrir estaría sometida a una caída de más de 6 metros.

—Ayuda ¡Ayuda! —pedía en medio del llanto, mientras Naruto encontraba alguna razón lógica para que una niña de esa se trepara a un árbol tan alto para su edad, aunque sí lo pensaba bien a su edad eso era de lo más de normal; pero él era ágil y temerario por naturaleza, en cambio ella lucía tan frágil… Como Hinata.

— ¡Tranquilízate y no te muevas! —le pidió Naruto desde abajo, tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible porque sí le mostraba algún indicio de miedo ella podría entrar en pánico y dar un paso en falso hacia la irreversible muerte.

La niña se iba a tranquilizar pero justo en ese momento la naturaleza decidió primero por lo que la rama se quebró sin problemas y ahora ella empezaba a caer con un grito ahogado en su garganta debido al terror del momento y el rubio reaccionó casi por inercia y todo pasó tan rápido que no se explicó cómo había sido capaz de coger a la niña antes de que se matara.

— ¡Saki! —Naruto volteó a mirar hacia su lado derecho a una persona que irradiaba estupefacción y horror— ¡Saki-sama! —volvió a gritar el subordinado del padre de la pequeña aterrado al presenciar el casi desastre, se acercó de inmediato al chico que había actuado de forma heroica.

Qué oportuno que ese chico estuviera en medio del bosque a esas horas y en el lugar correcto

—Tranquila ya pasó —le habló con ternura a la niña que tenía en brazos y que ahora le abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba debido al terror por el que había acabado de pasar. Luego concentró la mirada en el hombre que llegaba a su lado con mirada muy preocupada.

—Joven, muchas gracias —le agradeció al joven al rubio, este le pasó con cuidado la peli-roja,

—De nada, tuvo suerte de que estuviera cerca —comentó sonriendo por haber evitado el siniestro. Su interlocutor sacó un celular que a ojos de Naruto era demasiado raro y delgado y casi transparente, se rascó la cabeza un tanto divertido… La tecnología debía estar muy avanzada y más si se estaba en plena potencia mundial de la tecnología.

El hombre llamó a alguien que pronto le contestó.

—Encontré a Saki-sama, un chico le salvó la vida —le comentó a su jefe mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto y el rubio le devolvía una mirada desentendida.

—_Es una suerte, pregúntale su nombre para darle algo en forma de agradecimiento— _le pidió ya que no creía tener que ir a verlo en persona y él dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe volteó a mirar con algo de seriedad a Naruto.

—Joven ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó y el chico señaló su nariz con el dedo pulgar.

— ¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! —le respondió de forma altiva, él otro sonrió y volvió a su avanzado celular.

—Naruto —le contestó sin predecir que ese nombre le era muy importante para su jefe, este se demoró un poco para contestar, quizá por la impresión que tenía, pero dudaba de pensar en posibilidades cerradas, tenía que ser otro Naruto de miles de personas que se llamaban así.

— _¿Naruto dices? —_preguntó algo impaciente.

—Si, Uzumaki Naruto —le respondió de forma más completa. Espero escuchar alguna respuesta pero no quería llegar ¿Qué había ocurrido? Miró su celular confundido y lo volvió a colocar en su oreja mientras el rubio miraba con gracia el comportamiento extraño de ese peli-negro — ¿Gaara-sama está ahí?

Cuando escuchó el nombre del salvador de su hija quedó sin palabras y más al escucharle el apellido ¡O era una aterradora coincidencia o ''él'' en verdad había vuelto literalmente de la ''tumba''! Él era Sabaku no Gaara, el jefe principal de una aldea importante e indispensable de Japón para cuando del comercio se refería. Cuando era tan solo un niño alejado del entendimiento humano se convirtió en amigo de un niño de cabellos alborotados y una humildad aterradora al cual, con el poco tiempo le había cogido bastante aprecio y respeto por todas las cosas buenas que hizo por él, cuando nadie más quería extenderla la mano o hablar con él sin las vagas intensiones de ganarse un puesto en su ''corazón'' para poder darles dinero en un futuro en el que se convertiría en el dueño de su tierra natal; él lo había hecho porque quería ser su amigo y por eso cuando supo que había ''muerto'' quedó demasiado destrozado, ya que era una gran e importante pérdida para él. Ahora, ante la posibilidad de que él estuviese vivo, su mente entró a un estado de confusión esperada y por eso tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que sus oídos no podían creer.

Corriendo con apuro llegó rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la señal del celular de su amigo y de inmediato se acercó a ellos buscando con la mirada a aquel singular personaje y al ver a la persona que nunca olvidaría, entró en un estado inmediato de Shock.

''Es…Esto es imposible'' pensó con los ojos abiertos a no más poder, al comprobar a la versión más adulta del que consideraba como a un mejor amigo, tragó hueso, sin explicarse del todo como aquello podría causar en él una revuelta de sentimientos escondidos.

— ¿En verdad eres tú, Naruto? —formuló una pregunta conmocionada, el mismo estado en el que estaba Naruto.

Qué momento tan intenso…

Sus ojos no le engañaban, tenía al frente al mismísimo Gaara, al mismo joven pelirrojo que compartió parte de su infancia, pero ahora como un hombre hecho y derecho. Era algo indescriptible el volver a ver a alguien que quería mucho, sentía una extraña sensación y un sentimiento desconocido, pero que sin duda le hacía sentir una gran nostalgia por volver a estar frente a un amigo de su infancia y lo reconoció al instante, su color de cabello similar al de su madre pero muchísimo más corto, sus ojos misteriosos y de un verde tan profundo como los ojos hermosos de Hinata, además esas ojeras marcadas y su tatuaje color rojo intenso en la frente del Kanji del amor, le hicieron reconocerlo, eran rasgos tan propios de él que jamás lo confundiría con nadie.

—Ga…Gaara amigo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó de inmediato, sacando algo de su dolor pasado y de desdicha de haber pasado tantos años alejados de todos, de él —Sí, soy yo… El mismo Naruto que conociste de niño —terminó de hablar en el amistoso abrazo.

Mientras el peli-rojo trataba de mover algún músculo para poder corresponder ese gesto, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—Apenas puedo creerlo —Naruto se separó de él para verlo mejor y se preguntó porque lucía tan sorprendido, era cierto que no había estado presente por 10 largos años pero… No ¿Acaso…? Y sus suposiciones fueron comprobadas por lo siguiente que expresó su amigo —Después de todo sigues con vida, es en verdad algo increíble.

Abrió los ojos… Eso que dijo no le gustó del todo.

— ¿E…Eso quiere decir que me creen muerto? —preguntó algo angustiado, sí eso era así, podía conllevar muchas cosas, que sólo lo harían sufrir con más intensidad después de llegar a Konoha.

Gaara volvió a su compostura habitual, sin poder con éxito alguno ocultar su aún reciente impresión, le dedicó una mirada indescifrable y el rubio tragó hueso presintiendo su indecorosa respuesta.

—Sí, todos creen que moriste en la explosión de un misil bomba que había lanzado un avión fantasma Americano al bosque en dónde estabas perdido en ese momento —Naruto un tanto mosqueado apretó los puños con enojo; sin duda alguien había sido culpable de esa rebuscada mentira.

Porque perdido en el bosque estuvo… pero ¿Bomba? Sí claro, como sí tres hombres endemoniados fuesen equivalentes a eso ¿No? Qué maldita ironía de mentira era esa ¡Tenía que descubrir que había ocurrido ya que estaba afuera!

—Ya veo —respondió sin ánimos…

Aquel enojo fue sustituido por un dolor y un miedo demenciales, pues si se suponía que estaba muerto para todas las personas, quería decir por lógica que de un 100% de posibilidades de que Hinata estuviese soltera solo era del 20%, lo que significaba una cifra muy baja ¡Qué desespero el que estaba empezando a sentir!...

Y miedo…

—Acompáñame para que me cuentes que pasó en realidad —dijo Gaara cargando ahora a su hija que se aferraba con fuerza a él.

Tenía tanta curiosidad e impresión que lo que le había pasado antes a su hija había perdido importancia. Naruto asintió empezándolo a seguir, sintiendo como un miedo lo estaba conduciendo a un abismo de un dolor infernal.

El recorrido por el bosque no pudo haber sido más tranquilo y aunque nadie de los presentes había dicho palabra alguna, lo cierto es que cada uno guardaba en su interior pensamientos desordenados y más aquellos dos jóvenes que se debatían entre las asperezas de la vida. Poco después llegaron a una grande y suntuosa casa, hermosa, con una decoración digna de admiración, con aquellas esculturas de porcelana y marfil dando la bienvenida en la entrada de la casa, que parecía un jardín y el interior era incluso más hermoso y Naruto aunque no era experto en esas cosas y tampoco un fanático de la elegancia se quedó impresionado al detallar aquellos muebles que lucían tan caros como esa fuente casi transparente que había en la sala, el tapete, la decoración, los muebles, los electrodomésticos que no lograba reconocer y aquellas cortinas solo daba lujo de la impresión de que en verdad su amigo tenía el modo para armarse con una mansión de esas… Y sabía que Hinata tendría el dinero suficiente para hacerle competencia a esa obra de ingeniería; pero lo más probable es que siguiera con una vida más modesta, la conocía… Ella siempre había sido así.

Con algo de vergüenza se sentó en el cómodo sofá, mientras la niña le daba un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias por haber sido su príncipe al rescate, él sonrió divertido expresándole lo halagado que se sentía por considerarlo su príncipe y ella entusiasmada fue a la cocina, para luego traerle un vaso con un delicioso refresco, que agradeció él contento revolviéndole el cabello mientras esperaba a que el peli rojo apareciera por ese gran portón en cualquier momento, y es que apenas hubieron entrado a la residencia él se había ido al segundo piso a buscar algo y claro, no demoró mucho para que apareciera con una bolsa en la mano, llegó hasta donde estaba su ''anfitrión especial'' y le extendió aquella bolsa y como Naruto lucía confundido, Gaara le expresó que le regalaba aquella ropa para que no llegara de esa forma a Konoha y asustara a la gente, impresionado y agradecido con su amigo, le prometió compensarle ese favor, él solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Y el mayordomo entró con un suculento manjar para el rubiales que casi fue decorado por la voraz mirada de Naruto y Gaara se asustó de ver a su amigo en plan de comer de forma salvaje y notó como pronto se lo mandó a la boca y empezó a llorar desolado, una gota le bajó detrás de la nuca al ver el comportamiento del desaparecido, luego suspiró feliz de ver que no hubiese cambiado mucho, pero se le veía realmente hambriento. Bueno, no importaba, podía comer todo lo que quisiese y así agradeció Naruto media hora después con la panza llena, súper contento de haber probado comida tan realmente deliciosa, sí, al parecer no había comido bien… O exageraba.

Cuando pasó la hora de la grandiosa comida, Gaara se puso más serio de lo habitual y cuando Naruto lo vio, supo que debía contarle lo que había pasado de una vez para poder irse más tranquilo a su tierra natal; a su hogar.

Así, mientras los minutos pasaban, le contaba cosas que cada vez más impresionaban al peli rojo y 3 horas después ya todo había quedado claro, bueno sólo para el chico con el curioso tatuaje. E impresionado estaba, por muchas razones y entre ellas la de él haberse fugado de esa forma de tal prisión; ya entendía porque estaba vestido así, aunque la camisa no lucía para nada de un recluso, en fin; solo podía seguir estando feliz de la grata sorpresa de la vida.

—Viviste toda una odisea, que bueno que ya se terminó.

—Sí, 10 años es mucho tiempo, pero bueno…—se estiró mientras bostezaba de forma relajada y empezó a sonreír de forma zorruna —Ya sabes cómo soy yo, nada de rendirse, hay que seguir adelante —luego se sentó derecho y lo miró con suma curiosidad, con la misma mirada de un niño que estaba a punto de descubrir algo bueno y vaya mirada más infantil la que tenía y sacando su labio inferior de forma graciosa se inclino un poco y se rascó un cachete sin quitar esa mirada —Por cierto Gaara, hay algo que me gustaría saber… y a la vez no ¿Cómo fue la reacción de todos en esa ocasión?— ahora su posición infantil había cambiado para mostrarse vulnerable y asustado.

Gaara suspiró un poco y tomó aire.

—Desolación —apuntó y Naruto sintió una punzada —Tus padres estaban demasiado alterados, tus amigos incluyéndome a mí sufrimos bastante, no sabíamos como sobre llevar eso, pero…—hizo una pausa para mostrar una mirada preocupada y Naruto presintió que hablaría de aquella persona —La persona que más sufrió con la noticia fue sin duda Hinata-san. Ese día casi muere atropellada por un camión y así se hubiese salvado de eso, estaba en completo y absoluto estado de Shock, tu padre la encontró en medio de una calle solitaria, en estado fantasmal y al parecer llevaba bajó la terrible tormenta por más de 3 horas y Minato-san la llevó al hospital y bueno, estuvo en coma por tres meses y en algún momento estuvo en situación de paro, en verdad ella se estaba muriendo y no sé, al parecer había perdido las ganas de vivir, pero sobrevivió.

Casi entra él en shock también cuando escuchó el relato de su buen amigo, con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran, se agarró el pecho con fuerza y cerró los ojos, no lo sabía pero el haber si quiera imaginado esa escena lo había puesto de mala situación, era tan atemorizante saber que ella casi se muere, se muere por él ¡Por una maldita mentira! No lo sabía, eso lo aterrorizó más; su Hinata… No… No

'' ¡Que no haya cometido una locura por favor!'' pensó en medio de desespero mientras sentía cierta presión en su cabeza y la sensación de cómo sí le hubiese empezado a faltar el aire.

—¿Y…Y a..ah…ahora s..se en…encuentra bien? —preguntó descompuesto, sin levantar la cabeza y Gaara no supo como tomar esa reacción tan deprimente.

—La verdad no lo sé. La última vez que la vi, fue hace 7 años, cuando me casé con Matsuri y vine a vivir a mi tierra natal con mi esposa —Naruto suspiró, esa respuesta no era más alentadora que la otra.

Se paró después y aunque sentía tantas cosas en ese momento permaneció en silencio, se fue a cambiar y ya más decente fue hasta la salida y le regaló una sonrisa nostálgica a Gaara.

—Gracias amigo por todo, pronto vendré a visitarte de nuevo… Y espero estar mejor la próxima vez —E intentando sacar una sonrisa vio como él le devolvía la despedida y sin decir más se empezó a ir, caminando lentamente… Pero al recordar lo hablado con el peli- rojo, empezó a correr como en medio de un delirio.

Corría con el terrible riesgo de que Hinata estuviese muerta; eso era lo que lo estaba matando de a poco y lo que hacía que se sintiera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico ¡¿Y si se había suicidado en un intento por acabar con su dolor?! ¿O tuvo un accidente?, Mierda, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos y su alma se lo estaba sentenciando a cada segundo que pasaba y es por eso que empezó a acelerar el paso, sin importarle nada más que ir a destruir sus malas suposiciones o a recibir el sabor amargo de la verdad.

''Ya me he movido cerca de una hora, lo que quiere decir que me falta poco para llegar'' y sin haber despejado aún su mente seguía con un paso constante, luego se detuvo al lado de un árbol altísimo que era seguramente el espécimen más alto del bosque.

Tomando una sabia decisión empezó a trepar dicho árbol y luego de luchar por 20 minutos, logró llegar a la cima.

La vista era impresionante, pero lo más impresionante era que en un lugar despejado de toda la arboleda se podía divisar casas y varios edificios que se componían de una arquitectura que conocía a la perfección.

—¡Es Konoha!— gritó eufórico saltando de la rama en donde se hallaba parado y este peligroso movimiento casi provocó que se cayera de allí y muriese de verdad a minutos de su objetivo; se había balanceado un poco y sudando frío se agarró con fuerza del tronco principal, de la misma forma que lo haría un Koala sintiendo como su presión bajaba y sudaba con ganas —Idiota, casi me caigo por acelerado —susurró temblando, a nadie le gustaría caer al suelo desde una altura de 30 metros.

Bajó lentamente del árbol, calculando cada paso que daba, porque luego de lo anterior no quería imaginarse lo que sería tener todos los huesos rotos y… ¡Eso era aterrador! Había tocado el suelo al fin, se estiró agradeciendo que aún seguía entero empezó a caminar un poco rápido hacia el oriente, hacia Konoha.

Algunos pasos más adelante sintió un terrible dolor esparcirse por su cuerpo, se extrañó por aquel dolor, pues recordaba no haberse lastimado ¿O por estar pensando en la suerte de la chica se le había olvidado algún posible accidente? Analizó el dolor y era como si miles de hormigas lo estuvieran picando con enojo, se miró y asustado vio que en efecto eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Unas amenazantes hormigas se lo estaban ''comiendo'' vivo.

Enojado y desesperado por esa ''grata'' sorpresa se las empezó a quitar, o más a intentarlo; porque eran muchas y se habían agarrado de tal forma en su piel que era bastante difícil retirarlas de esta.

— ¡Hormigas del demonio! —exclamaba frustrado quitándoselas de encima.

Tras 15 minutos de ''dura batalla'', pudo descansar. Al fin se las había logrado quitar todas, por suerte no le habían dejado marcas, pero al contrario de eso le habían provocado una fuerte y continua piquiña; mala suerte. Se empezó a mover de nuevo, rascándose fuertemente cada determinado tiempo, bufó sin detenerse. Tenía que llegar a Konoha con piquiña o sin ella; nada lo iba a detener, nada… o eso creía porque una gran roca y aparentemente atravesada en el camino había provocado que el chico cayera de frente contra el suelo, rompiéndose casi la nariz.

Y ya quería matar a alguien mientras la vena que palpitaba en su sien se agrandaba.

—Qué gran bienvenida —habló con ironía, parándose de nuevo, mientras se rascaba de paso y su vena seguía allí, claro indicio de que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella naturaleza que no lo estaba tratando de la mejor forma.

Pero entonces todos los malos ratos de antaño fueron olvidados, incluso el condenado prurito que todavía hacía estragos en él cuando vio la gran entrada de la aldea escondida entre las hojas: Konoha. Empezó a correr casi instantáneamente.

Llegó a la entrada observando con lujo de detalle todo el lugar y una gran sonrisa apareció en su maltratado rostro ¡No había cambiado casi nada el lugar! Pronto, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a aparecer y a mojar su enrojecido rostro por el golpe anterior ¡Estaba en casa! 10 años fuera y ahora, como parte de un sueño imposible se encontraba de nuevo en el lugar donde nació, se crió y la conoció a ella… Se desesperó, se asustó, se emocionó ¡Le dio de todo!

—He vuelto… He vuelto ¡He vuelto! —exclamó abriendo los brazos y mirando al cielo, como lo haría una persona pidiéndole auxilio a un avión en una isla desierta y las personas que transitaban por ahí, por supuesto que lo miraron con el seño fruncido preguntándose en su mayoría quién era ese loco.

Naruto desviando su mirada, sin dejar de sonreír notó cómo la gente lo miraba de forma rara y estaba tan feliz que hizo caso omiso a esas miradas tan molestas. Un poco más calmado y aún sorprendido de estar viviendo lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo, se fue buscando un lugar en donde tomar algo para calmar su sed e ir luego a buscar a Hinata como un completo loco por todos lados. Aprovecharía el dinero que le había regalado su buen amigo Gaara y aunque estuviese desactualizado con aquello del dinero, compraría algo.

Centró su vista en una tienda que parecía nueva y por suerte vendían refrescos y por ello se acercó con prisa… Su Hinata le estaba esperando y su cuerpo estaba a punto de irse de forma auto programada a buscarla, pero debía ser un tantico paciente, sólo un poco… No se fuese a enloquecer… Más de lo que ya estaba.

—Buenas tardes, me podría dar algo de tomar —pidió el rubio sin intensiones de ponerse a escoger algo determinado, su sed por besar a Hinata era más intensa que la de tomar líquido.

—Con mucho gusto joven —le respondió el anciano sirviendo un líquido de color anaranjado en un gran vaso, mientras Naruto jugaba con las manos demasiado impaciente.

Y esa impaciencia fue su error fatal, por no querer detallar en donde había el señor servido el dicho líquido cogió lo primero que vio y sin ver la cara de terror del señor, llevó ese líquido a su boca y este no era anaranjado…

—¡No lo tome! —su advertencia fue demasiado tarde, él ya se había tomado todo, sin dejar ni una sola gota, oh no… Eso no podía ser bueno.

Naruto, eres un completo idiota.

Oh sí, nunca se sabía que trampas escondidas nos trae la vida y todo era tan irónico jeh. Estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo, estaba cerca de acabar con todo lo ocurrido y volver a reconstruir su vida con la mujer que amaba, pensando que ya nada lo podría detener, pensando que todo lo malo y difícil había quedado en el pasado; oh mala suerte, porque desde el momento en el que ese líquido entró a su cuerpo, todos sus planes se desvanecieron, como el líquido en ese vaso y el reto más desafiante y duro empezaba y ya no había vuelta atrás, bien ¿Cómo saldrás de esta, Uzumaki Naruto? El chico se empezó a sentir raro y no era por la emoción que tenía, y esa sensación era tanto por dentro como por… fuera. Se empezó a marear de inmediato y un extraño destello lo rodeó por completo preguntándose ahora qué demonios estaba sucediendo ¡¿Y por qué carajo estaba sucediendo?! Unos segundos después respiró algo aliviado al sentir que el malestar había pasado, pero se seguía sintiendo incluso más raro que antes y algo sin duda no encajaba… no encajaba. Se sintió más liviano, sintió un extraño peso en su cabeza y unas cosquillas en su cuello y algo molesto en los hombros, se miró las manos y las tenía más delgadas, finas, delicadas y pequeñas, tragó hueso llevándose las manos a su cabeza sintiendo su cabello muchísimo más largo y con el corazón desbocado y con los ojos abiertos sintió un peso molesto y nada familiar en su pecho, temblando se tocó allí y sintió de inmediato dos bultos redondos, grandes y suaves, con la mirada estupefacta se miró por dentro de la camisa y su respiración murió, luego nervioso volteó a mirar al señor que se secaba el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Po…Por… Qu…qué so…soy una mu…mujer? —preguntó en shock.

Continuará… 

* * *

Asdfasdfasdf... Okay, imagino que nadie se imaginó eso, pero... ¿Qué creyeron? Que iba a llegar Naruto y felices para siempre... no, no, no... Este fic sigue, porque aunque no lo crean esta fue la idea principal para este fic, así que esto apenas comienza, espero que a nadie le moleste y que tampoco tenga cara de WTF, aunque para esta situación es la más correcta... Nos leemos en la continuación, ya saben que me gustan que me dejen sus opiniones, pues es como la paga de un novato escritor que hace lo que hace sin ánimos de lucro, sino con el deseo de entretenerlos.

Ja-ne!

Kahiko-san


End file.
